Instinct
by Celestinasong
Summary: Neji has the power to change his destiny but is his past still controlling his future?  Neji   Genma yaoi/slash.
1. Chapter 1

Instinct

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: Neji has always held a special place in my heart apart from all the other characters, and event hough I have a few characters I love, and Neji's part is small, he is just a bishounen worth writing about. Ok enough gushing, on to the fic!

Neji usually took time out on his birthday every year to visit his father's grave. He always set aside time specially for that purpose, and his mother didn't even ask where he was going anymore. This year he went early in the morning because he had a mission that afternoon, and didn't want to miss his ritual no matter what. The sun was inching its way into the sky as Neji stood infront of the grave, his posture stiff and formal, as though his father was there in person. He didn't know what to say this time around because nothing spectacular had happened in his life since becoming a Jounin.

He placed some flowers on the ground before the thick slab of stone, and appreciated their beauty for a moment. He had walked stiffly into the flower store first thing that morning, hoping to get out quickly. The girl at the desk was familiar, the same age as Hinata-sama, but he didn't know her well and she had to remind him of her name. She told him with a very putout expression on her face, that her name was Ino and she had kindly recommended the chrysanthemums, which were a light yellow in color. He had thanked her, wondering at her slightly red face. He didn't understand women at all.

After placing the flowers down in front of the gravestone, Neji felt like he was finished there, but for some reason was rooted to the spot. A while ago had forgiven his uncle for any blame for his Father's death, and had accepted his own role to protect the Hyuga clan. It made him glad to do it, even if he still felt his loss profoundly.

The progress he had made with his family was great, but he wasn't completely at ease. Lately, he had begun to feel slightly dissatisfied. His missions were not always simple and recently they had become especially grueling, with complicated decisions to make and a lot of innocent people relying on him. There were times when he wished he were stronger in the desperate hope to save those who were already too late to save.

"Father, I failed my last mission... I'm sorry to have shamed you. There's no excuse but I was supposed to bring back two children who had been kidnapped by bandits. They were taken a few weeks ago, and the parents offered any price. When we caught up with them, it was already too late. Their bodies were crippled and dying and I could do nothing. I wish you were here to tell me what to do." Neji stared at the grave, the trees, searching for some sign. The day was clear and the light was beginning to cover the sky, and there were birds chirping over head.

"Gai-sensei said that it was their time. I disagree. It was senseless. I wanted to rip those bandits apart, but most of them had already escaped, and the ones that stayed behind were arrested." Neji's eyes filled with water, and one tear fall onto his cheek. He swallowed it automatically, and turned away from the grave.

"Next time I'll be faster, and I will get there in time, I promise. I will make you proud, Father," Neji vowed, his eyes closed tightly.

So far he had to say, this birthday was not going his way. He only hoped the mission would distract him from his restlessness.

* * *

Hours later Neji collected his new traveling sack, and the fresh medical kit he had just bought last night and went to the meeting place at the ramen stand. Neji stood there wondering for the fourth time since arriving why they were meeting here instead of their regular spot. It was unusual, but then again Gai-sensei himself liked to do things in his own unique way. Sometimes it got on Neji's nerves, but he tried to go along with it most of the time, since Gai-sensei had a very persuasive personality. Also Neji didn't like to feel left out of the group, though he would never speak that particular reason aloud even if he were tortured. He had come to respect the three ninja, and he had learned to relax a little bit since he had met them.

Ten Ten met him there, but didn't have any of her weapons, traveling clothes, or her bag. Neji gave her one long look and prepared to leave, knowing immediately that something was up. He had the feeling that Gai-sensei was acting different, and now he was starting to get suspicious.

"Neji? Where are you going? We have to go, Gai-sensei got into some trouble today! We have to stop by his house now!" Ten Ten gently hooked her arm into his which was now resting on his hip skeptically. She was aware that he knew seven hundred and thirteen ways to kill her from that proximity, but she took advantage of his confusion to pull him along. If Gai-sensei was hurt then he was obliged to find out what had happened to him. A worried scowl was beginning to mar his fine features.

After a few minutes he pulled his arm out from her dubious grip and followed on his own, glaring at Ten Ten's back.

"Oh hey, there's Lee! Where is he going, he is so late! Let's get him too, Neji!" Ten Ten began to run toward the figure in the green body suit, and led him into an unfamiliar building. He entered warily, watching for any potential threat, and even in the shadowy room he noticed Gai-sensei, Lee and Naruto in his bright orange uniform. Neji paused, and the dim lights suddenly brightened.

"Happy Birthday NEJI!" A dozen people bellowed.

Neji cringed back, and he felt himself go white with embarrassment, but nobody seemed to notice his discomfort. Gai-sensei was at the front, sake already poured. A gift was thrust into his hands, and Neji found himself glaring at Ten Ten intently, and she inched back into the crowd around them. He had been successfully duped into celebrating his birthday in public, which he had never done before. It seemed like most of the ninja he knew were there, including Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sakura, Hinata-sama, and even his uncle had shown up. The tavern was obviously a popular one even without the crowd there for his apparent birthday party. Many other Juunin sat at the bar or scattered around tables in groups of three or four, watching the festivities. Neji noticed one of them sitting alone by the window and wished he could also shrink away toward that side of the room where people weren't offering to take his things, and shoving gifts at him simultaneously.

Neji tolerated these attentions as politely as he could, but got distracted when he noticed Lee going for the sake. Neji stood up immediately, rushing over to snatch it away, holding Lee and threatening bodily harm if he tried it again. Lee smiled bashfully, as though he had forgotten about his issues with alcohol. Neji hoped he could keep an eye on the other young man long enough to keep the tavern from being destroyed.

"Lee you know you can't drink that! Here have some Oolong Tea!" Ten Ten offered helpfully. Lee smiled and thanked her, and drank it dutifully. Then he and Ten Ten got into a discussion about the new gloves they had given him. It seemed to be a store they both shopped in.

"Sakura-chan do you want some sake?" Naruto's booming voice could be heard over everyone else across the room. "This one's on me!"

Sakura shook her head vehemently refusing any, and plugged her ears when he continued to insist. Naruto had become intoxicated already and was smiling widely at everyone in the room. He preceded to flirt with Hinata-sama, and didn't seem to recognize her actual interest.

Even Gai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei were betting to see who could drink the most. Gai's face was already flushed while Kakashi was handling his alcohol like it was water. Neji shook his head in amazement.

"If I lose I will climb the tallest tree in the villiage with only one hand!" Gai-sensei declared.

"You're on," Kakashi-sensei agreed smoothly, without making his own condition. Sly of him.

Neji greeted his uncle respectfully and thanked him for the new kunai, and watched him take his leave. The head of the Hyuga family only drank in private or at a political meeting, and only enough to be polite. Neji watched him leave with deep envy, he didn't like this ruckus, he had only wanted a mission to help him get his mind off of things. He supposed that just this once wouldn't kill him though. With a sigh, Neji glanced again to the man by the window. He looked very familiar, with light brown hair just below his chin and a navy blue bandana around his head. Neji blinked and recalled the referee who had lectured him after losing his fight to Naruto during the Chuunin exams. Neji made his way over, stealthily ditching his own party.

"Genma-san," Neji said softly, not sure if the man remembered him. He was curious as to why one would sit alone in a room full of people.

"Ah, Hyuga-kun!" Genma turned, sitting up slightly. It seemed he had been thinking for a while, and drinking, as he could see the sake glass in his hand was empty and so was the pitcher. Genma had his ninja leaf on the back of his head as usual with the bandana tied in front, and he looked somewhat different than the typical ninja that Neji was used to. Neji nodded in greeting, surprised that the man recognized him right away, despite how Neji had grown.

"Are you drinking alone?" Neji asked, stating the obvious.

"Would you like to join me? It seems your party is starting to disburse," Genma said with a smirk. His weapon, the senbon was missing from his lips, presumably so he could drink without interference.

It was true about the party, Gai-sensei had lost to Kakashi-sensei, and had made his way out to find the tallest tree. Sakura and the blond girl -whatever her name was- who had shown up at some point, were leaving together, chatting amicably. Lee was forced out by Ten Ten who refused to let him back in, because he almost mistook an alcoholic beverage for his Oolong tea.

"It was a surprise party, huh? You didn't seem terribly surprised though," Genma's dark eyes fixed on Neji's and he smirked. Neji had probably been easy to read, since he clearly didn't want to be there.

"Yes, they tricked me. We were supposed to go on a mission," Neji was still annoyed about that, and now just plain restless.

"Don't worry, there are always more missions," Genma glanced at his empty glass, and gestured for more from the bar tender. "You can drink can't you Hyuga-kun?"

"Um..." Neji thought about it, and shrugged. He had never drank before but he was sure he wouldn't react like Lee. He hoped.

"Another glass!" Genma called out, and the bar tender brought them their drink and a second glass for Neji.

Genma watched as Neji poured for him, and then himself.

"Kanpai!" Genma said loudly, and Neji mumbled as well.

The sake burned his throat, and he choked it down, trying to keep the grimace off of his face.

"Good right?" Genma smiled knowingly. He was probably used to drinking with hardened drinkers and seemed to be enjoying his initiation into drinking whole heartedly.

"Don't worry, maybe you won't even remember it in the morning," Genma laughed and urged him to keep on drinking. Neji thought about his day and decided just this once he wouldn't mind forgetting.

End of Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Instinct

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Chapter Revised! Hope you enjoy. If not take a hike. ^.^

Genma was a strong drinker, and he seemed unaffected by the amount one way or another. Neji watched him at first, a little stunned by his seemingly unquenchable thirst. Neji sipped at his glass, and stopped keeping track of how often Genma refilled it. Neji was forced to continue drinking out of his mingled sense of pride and polite obligation, plus his own inexperience at drinking. He didn't know how to politely decline, and so he continued to drink as much as an experienced drinker would. Neji felt his entire body heat up, and his natural constraints fell away. He was very relaxed though somewhat dizzy. His brain was moving slowly and he felt his inhibitions begin to fly away.

"What are you waiting for, drink up," Genma said, in a teasing tone.

"Aa, thank you," Neji said, slurring his words a little. He leaned on the table with both elbows, trying to keep himself upright. His normally immaculate posture eluded him.

"Did you enjoy your party?" Genma asked, setting down his drink momentarily and studying Neji. He watched Neji's hair, his face, and his eyes as though comparing him to when he had fought the chunin exam. Neji's hair had grown longer, but he still kept it back, and he had otherwise grown, if just a little bit, in height and muscle.

"It was... fun..." he lied weakly. Even drunk he was aware of his friends feelings, and felt obligated to save face.

"Well, you looked miserable," Genma smiled, knowingly.

"..." Neji shook his head. He would never admit it to the people who had arranged the party, but somehow Genma seemed to understand. It was a bit more than he would want to admit, but he was happy to see that he had so many people that he could call friends.

"I'm starving! What we need is some food," Genma said suddenly, raising his arm once again to order. They soon had friend octopus and ribs to go with their drinks, most of which Neji watched Genma eat, not certain if he could keep it down.

"So Neji-kun, do you have a girlfriend?" Genma inquired.

"No. I- no..." Neji said, wondering when he could have had time for girls what with his training and missions. His memories were swimming slightly but he couldn't recall having a girlfriend.

"Well isn't there anybody you like? Somebody cute?" Genma continued, his face looked very serious suddenly.

"No, there's nobody like that," Neji said, swaying with a dizzy spell. Finally he held his forehead with one hand and stopped drinking for a moment as he regained his equilibrium.

"Are you sure? You never thought somebody was cute?" Genma leaned forward,

"... maybe...Hinata-sama," Neji admitted, feeling not at all self conscious at his drunken honesty.

"Hinata!" Genma repeated loudly. "Is that your type? She is a little cute now that I think about it!"

"That was when we were kids, of course. She's my cousin," Neji explained, getting defensive.

"Of course," Genma said, satisfied.

"Do you have anyone?" Neji asked, feeling bold because of the drink.

"Anyone?" Genma said, his lashes covered his eyes as his lids fell closed.

"... I mean anyone that you think is cute?" Neji said, curiosity getting the better of his sense.

"Well, there is someone," Genma responded, but Neji thought he looked somewhat reluctant. "Aren't you going to ask who?"

Neji considered for a moment, and then shook his head. He was getting too drunk, to be asking such things in the first place.

"Good," Genma said.

They were silent for a while, and then Genma finished the meat and ordered him a "special drink" for his birthday. Neji drank down the sake, not knowing it was even stronger and more expensive than what he had been drinking so far. He coughed slightly, as it went down.

Neji looked Genma over closely with a sudden interest, taking in the older man's seemingly laid back demeanor. He wondered how much of that was his real personality and what his past was. The man knew all about Neji, but Neji didn't know anything about Genma. He was very curious but found the questions stuck in his throat, so he changed the subject suddenly, grasping the first thing that came to mind.

"I visited my father's grave today," Neji said, spilling his small glass of sake onto his hand.

"Oh, I see," Genma said quietly. Neji looked away, out the window at the waxing moon. When it began to blur and stretch into three and then four moons, Neji turned back to Genma.

"I think he likes me to visit, but I don't know what to say to him. He was so strong. I want to be like him," Neji's voice broke a little, and he looked down into his lap to hide his face. He was beginning to get depressed. A sudden wave of grief that struck him almost out of nowhere. He was almost crying, and was now too drunk to contain himself.

"Hey, let's go," Genma said suddenly. He rose and pulled Neji up, supporting his weight a little. Neji stumbled, but caught himself on the chair. They left the tavern after paying, and Genma led him down the road, helping him a long when he tottered over a bit. The world seemed to be spinning. The fresh air cleared Neji's mind, and his sad thoughts seemed to clear away with the wind.

"At this proximity I could kill you," Neji warned, a little peeved to be treated like a child. He clung to Genma's shoulder, leaning in a little too close to the older man's face.

"Yes, yes, I know, Hyuuga-sama!" Genma was laughing now, not easily baited.

"Don't you believe me? I may have lost to Naruto... but if he didn't have the Kyuubi I woulda won!" Neji said, pulling away suddenly, and landing on the ground. Not his most graceful moment, but he couldn't seem to find the will to stand.

"I believe you, Neji-kun,"Genma answered sincerely. He swooped down to put a hand under Neji's arm and helped him up.

They walked for ten minutes, smelling the cool night air. Then Neji was led to a tall building with what seemed like a hundred windows, and pulled up two dozen stairs to a room with one small window. The room was littered with too many books, stacked and cluttered around as though the owner refused to get rid of any. Neji fell over on his side while trying to get his shoes off his feet. The weightless feeling of his back hitting the tatami matt made him laugh. He laughed until he couldn't breath, and then he took a break. Genma was trying to find more sake. He pulled a bottle out from beneath his bed, and poured a glass. When he handed it to Neji, his hand missed, and it fell and landed right in his lap. This made him laugh again as the sake soaked his shirt and pants. Neji tried to sit up and wipe it off but flopped to the ground again.

"Uh oh..." Genma said. "Neji-kun, have you ever drank sake before?"

"No... I have never drunk anything before until now," Neji said, his hair a massive lump behind him on the floor. He pulled off the hair tie and threw it blindly. It then occurred to him that he might need it and he cursed loudly.

"Oh... I guess this was a bad idea. Um, please take off your wet clothes before sleeping... Neji-kun?"

Genma nudged Neji with one foot, and then sighed. He hadn't expected Neji to be so vulnerable to a little sake.

Interesting.

He knelt down and slid Neji's wet clothes off of him as gently as possible, giving him some comfortable shorts to wear, before sitting vigil against the wall. He continued to drink a little bit more. Genma had his own ghosts to mourn, but he didn't mind the company at all.

* * *

Not only did Neji not forget what happened the night before, but he woke up with a hangover the size of Konoha. He turned his head and the pain ran down his neck and into his shoulders, where it had gotten stiff from sleeping wrong. He opened his eyes to find himself clad in only a pair of boxers and laying on the tatami mat of a small bed room. He put his head in his hand for a moment to quell the dizziness. There were blankets and a few sake bottles strewn about, but he was completely alone. Just as he began putting the pieces together about where he was, the sliding door opened and Genma entered quietly. He glanced up and met Neji's eyes, pausing. Then he took the last step inside and shut the door behind him. The bag of food Genma was carrying was placed on the floor next to the younger man.

Neji's skin was overcome with goosebumps, and he became distinctly uncomfortable being almost naked, and disheveled in the presence of a shinobi that he wasn't well acquainted with. Genma seemed to be sizing him up, and the look in his eye was almost like x-ray vision, as though he already could see right through Neji. With a deep blush, Neji began searching for his clothes, and noted that his hair had come loose and his hair tie was missing. He turned impatiently, glancing around for his things.

"Your clothes are drying on the line, they're still a little damp," Genma said.

"Ah, right, I spilled the sake on them..." Neji said slowly, as the images from then came to him. He had gone with Genma, after being invited to continue drinking in his home above his brother's shop, and Genma had seemed much more sober than Neji had thought. Neji had been talking a lot, he recalled, and had said more than he liked about himself. He vaguely recalled confessing about the failed mission, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He should never have gone drinking. Then he recalled the party that had brought him to drink and he knew who he could blame for this.

A voice echoed up the stairs suddenly, and Neji tensed. Loud footsteps on the stairs seemed to be coming closer at breakneck speed. Someone from below answered the voice in a muffled tone.

Neji opened his mouth and Genma looked distinctly caught off guard. The older man was halfway to the door when it opened. Neji turned his back out of desperation to hide his presence.

"Genma! What are you still doing up here, I thought... Oh, who..?" Aoba Yamashiro was dragged from the room by his friend Genma, and the door shut loudly behind them.

Neji sat frozen for a moment, holding his breath to hear the conversation in the hallway.

"Who was she?" Aoba asked. "You never bring girls home."

"Shutup! I'll be there in a bit, just go back and wait for me," Genma replied, jostling to push his friend back down the stairs and away from where Neji hid.

Neji was glad he had long hair, because it had covered him like a curtain, and at the angle he was sitting apparently his muscles were covered as well. Anyone with a closer look would have seen that he was indeed male, but fortunately Genma had been in between them as well. Neji got up and quickly took an outfit from Genma's drawers, pulling it on quickly, and turning desperately to the window. As he passed the bed, which was completely made, he saw his hair tie and grabbed it. He tied his hair back tightly, since he now had to climb down a building. Not the best way to start the second day of his nineteenth year. All he needed was the neighbors seeing him going down the drain pipe, like a monkey. Then the whole town would be asking his uncle why Neji was crawling down other people's houses.

"Woah! Wait a minute," Genma said, just as Neji placed his foot on the window sill. "At least eat this bread. Plus you really could use the door, Aoba went home. He didn't know it was you. Come on down from there."

Neji just wanted to leave, but he paused and took his foot down. Blue eyes glanced at the bread Genma had scooped up and back to Genma's face. Neji's head began to pound and a wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No, I must be leaving. Thank you," Neji bowed and turned to go. The door was looking pretty good after his brief glance out the window.

"He thought you were a woman, I don't know how he could," Genma said, a crooked smile on his face.

"Perhaps he wanted to believe it enough that he saw what he wanted," Neji responded cooly. He didn't appreciate the implications and was too hung over to take it lightly.

"Ah, so harsh. Last night you were so cute, saying 'how can I be stronger?'" Genma complained.

"What?" Neji stopped, frozen at the door. He didn't remember that.

"You're plenty strong enough. Are you free of that cage yet?" Neji turned half way to glance at him. The Hyuga cage?

"That's..." Neji thought about that, unable to find an answer. He had tried to get free from the restrictions of his family name. Learning all the ninjitsu in the world wouldn't change the branch family, any more than it could change the head family. He frowned, his head spinning with the last dregs of alcohol.

Instead of standing there stumped, he walked out, slamming the door hard enough to make the wood creak loudly, and a protest from inside was all the satisfaction he needed. His clothes were still in there, but he knew they would just be returned on his doorstep later. He had the gifts he had received from his friends on his person, and that was all he needed. The weapons were nice, but being something like a weapon himself, he felt no fear. He had defeated ninja twice his age already with just his two hands. Such was the Hyuga blood.

He grabbed his shoes at the entrance of the large building, among dozens of shoes left there. They were soft with just enough support that they weren't a hindrance when he had to fight. He put them on quickly, and left, hoping he wouldn't meet anyone outside. He was pleased to find himself alone in the blinding morning sun. He averted his eyes with a grimace and rushed downt he street.

Neji walked home, his feet hitting the paved road hard, as though he was stomping. With conscious effort he calmed himself and tried to remember that he would be heard coming from a mile away by anyone nearby. He resumed walking with his normal, dignified pace. He thought about what Genma had said long ago during the exam, about him being stuck, and being forced to live his family's way as his father had. It wasn't a door that was easily opened. That was a life time sentence. He would never really be free, but he could pretend, right? Right.

Clenching his teeth, Neji prepared to climb into his own house to get into his room. The only neighbor on this side was a teenage girl that didn't seem to mind him crawling in and out to practice his ninjutsu and actually seemed to quite like him. He ignored her for the most part and she basically didn't bother him. He got inside with four easy jumps through a nearby tree , since he had a balcony he leapt onto it carefully. His mother was always out with friends or her sister, so she wasn't even home to hear him come in that morning. He took care of himself, but frequently visited his uncle, to learn whatever else there was and improve his technique to perfection. Losing helped him build himself up, and perhaps losing a verbal battle was no different. It meant he had much more to learn.

Neji felt slightly nauseous when he got there, and rushed to the toilet to regurgitate his meager food and the acidic taste of sake. He leaned against the bowl, feeling completely drained. He must still be drunk. Neji went through his meditation, step by step, trying to shake off the feeling. Some water helped a bit, and he lay down on his mattress, and stared up at the ceiling. Genma was a strange person, mostly a mystery to Neji. He had not seen him much since that fated fight with Naruto. The blond shinobi had defeated him completely, and Neji had been utterly shocked. Of course he had been knocked down a peg in the eyes of Konoha, and he was sure certain people were overjoyed. Yet nobody had really rubbed it in his face, or tried to laugh. He had been waiting for it, somehow. It turned out that his fight had been slightly unrealistic when you considered that Naruto had the nine tails inside of him. Of course that was just an excuse.

Neji wondered if the alcohol had made him a bit depressed, and he tried to clear his mind, and soon fell asleep.

End of Chap 2


	3. Chapter 3

Instinct Chapter 3

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Neji...

Author's Note:Hope you enjoy.

Neji was drenched in sweat, and he had not bathed in days. His last mission had been more a trial of endurance than his power or strength as a ninja. He was tired, and very weary from sleeping on the ground for three days, and he was also annoyed because Gai-sensei and Lee had insisted on him joining their silly posing and adding rules to everything they did. He tolerated it for the first day, but had lost his temper by the end of the third day. He thought they understood that he didn't want to do those things. Now as they approached the Tsunade-sama's office, Lee was shooting him nervous glances, and Gai-sensei was keeping his silence. Ten Ten had already decided that Neji was very proud and did things his own way, so she tried to be as accommodating as possible on missions. Being the only girl there, Neji naturally got along with her the best. The team usually got along as well, with Neji giving into their camaraderie and foolishness, but mostly he just didn't want to be involved. It made him feel awkward. No matter how long they were a team this would always be something that annoyed him, but he did have a twinge of guilt when he saw Lee's face.

They were making their way up the steps and Neji heard the footsteps coming from around the corner toward them, but was not expecting to see Genma there with another Jounin with glasses. His face was unfamiliar but his voice was immediately recognizable as the man that had mistaken him for a woman that time. Neji looked at them and felt a heat rising in his face that was completely beyond his control. Nobody had ever commented on his hair being feminine before, he supposed because they knew he would cut them to pieces if anyone dared. Now that someone had innocently mistaken him for a woman he was seriously considering cutting it. Carrying a pile of files and scrolls, Genma paused when he saw Neji, his face unreadable.

"Ah, Gai! You're back already? That's impressive!" The man with the glasses said with a laugh.

"Yes, Aoba! We have completed our mission in record time!" Gai-sensei was winding up to make a speech of some sort. Neji felt his right eyebrow begin to twitch. He had been just as impatient with his teacher when he was a student, but now that he was in an especially bad mood. He grit his teeth for Gai to rehash the entire mission.

Gai sensei glanced at him and rubbed his head sheepishly, looking a bit tired as well. They had been through quite a battle and all of them needed rest.

"Ahh! it was a difficult mission of course, so we all could use some sleep!" Gai-sensei said smoothly, allowing Neji to lead the way up the stairs.

Genma chuckled a little at Neji's exhausted face, but Neji ignored him, he didn't even have energy to bother about it. The conversation with Kazekage-sama was over quickly, and they finally got to leave. When he returned home he was almost asleep on his feet, and he had fallen into bed with his eyes already closed.

* * *

The next morning Neji woke up feeling slightly better. He had not gotten much sleep that week so he had overcompensated the night before. Now he was feeling groggy and listless. He felt bad for giving such an attitude to Gai-sensei, who was actually really kind to him underneath all of his posing. Neji knew he had a problem with authority, and another issue with keeping his composure at times when he wasn't in a battle... or even in battle. Or when he was really tired. Neji grumbled and sat up. He needed to get up and train. The morning was already gone and the afternoon sun was beating down into his window. It was getting hot as well. Neji stood up, fully intending to go and get ready, but he sat back on the bed with a thud and lay down again. Usually he rushed himself out of bed and ran to find his stuff to go practice, but his mood was really bad still, and his energy level down enough to warrant himself more time. He dozed off again his hair knotting further around itself. It would be terrible to untangle later but he didn't even notice.

His mother woke him up in the afternoon, calling his name from the hall with a scowl in her voice. He hadn't needed her to call him since his father was still alive. It was very nostalgic. He crawled out of bed and got dressed, then went to the kitchen for breakfast... lunch. Then he decided to go to the bathhouse nearby, so he could get his hair back under his control. He hated the way it looked when he first woke up.

The bathhouse was not far, but Neji carefully pushed his hair back into a tight ponytail at the base of his neck. It was sweaty and he hated to look disheveled in case someone recognized him as a Hyuuga. He had to face the Hyuuga elders sometimes, and they liked to lecture and gossip, especially in regards to Neji. He had heard them bragging about his abilities as if they had taught him, when he had to work hard to get that far, and he had wanted to speak up but his own pride had stopped him. There was nothing to prove to anybody, they knew he had done it all himself. Their shocked faces when he beat their best students were almost too great. He had enjoyed it behind a solemn expression, hating them. Thankfully they were no more than annoying insects to him now. Their presence was more annoying than harmful now, reminding him of his obligations and responsibilities. If he survived to adulthood he knew one day he might be old and useless like they were, only able to talk and do nothing more.

He didn't meet up with any Hyuuga there, most of them were wealthy and had their own baths in the main house. However, he did hear a loud conversation going on as he approached the doors of the bath and braced himself. When he opened the door he found Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, and Lee all bathing together. It seemed Lee had just arrived, and was sitting alone at the showers, cleaning himself off to joint them in the bath.

"Neji-kun! You look much better today! Are you going to take a bath, too?" Lee asked. He was flushed from the humid heat, and still looked a little tired.

Gai and Kakashi were talking as they leaned on the side of the bath, debating about something, and Neji chanced a peek at his teacher's face. Gai was as cheerful as usual, which only served to make Neji nervous. He wasn't always sure if his teacher was always as forthcoming as he seemed. Gai noticed him looking over and smiled at him.

Neji removed his robe and sat at the shower next to Lee without responding to the other young man's obvious question. He really liked Lee, but sometimes he wondered how he became such a naive but forthright person. It was partly Gai-sensei's influence he imagined.

Once the hot water hit his head Neji felt relieved. The tension seemed to flow out of him, and he was distracted from the slight feeling of self consciousness that he always had in the bathhouse. He didn't enjoy being around too many people, even those he knew and liked. There were times when he wanted them around but usually Neji liked to be alone.

"You're usually not here during the days we come, Neji-kun. You must go another day," Lee said, his voice echoing loudly in the large room. The place was unusually empty except for them.

"I usually go at night," Neji said stiffly. He followed Lee to the large sprawling bath and sat inside with the other two men. He was grateful that the other men still had towels on. There was too much time to sit there and stare around and his strong eyesight was not always a blessing in these situations. He shut his eyes, determined to relax.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you don't like that many people watching you bath," Lee mumbled innocently.

Neji glared at him, tension creeping back faster than he thought possible. Why did Lee have to spout out everything he knew, without regards to Neji's dignity. Kakashi-sensei was watching them now, his sharingan eye unguarded and quite unsettling next to his normal black eye. Gai-sensei looked somewhat surprised at this news, since Lee had asked Neji alone why he went at night and Neji had been honest, because Lee was his friend. Lee obviously thought it was everyone's business. On missions the men all bathed if they found a chance, and Neji didn't mind about those two since they seemed to give him a comfortable amount of space.

"That's not... I just prefer to relax in silence," Neji hedged, crossing his arms defensively.

"No need to be angry Neji, everyone likes to bath alone once in a while! But you're in the prime of your youth and should lounge with friends and talk about girls together in the bath!" Gai-sensei pronounced, standing up and putting one foot on the wall of the bath and pointing his tan arm up to the ceiling. Neji could only be grateful that the towel was big enough to cover him and that he was facing away from him.

"Gai- I'm starting to turn pruney," Kakashi said, raising a wrinkled hand up in the air. He was suddenly eager to get going, and Neji felt torn between being grateful and slightly responsible for rushing him.

"Don't rush..." Neji said, sitting up slightly.

"We're done, right Gai-sensei? Let's get some dinner somewhere! We can see if that new place has anything good!" Kakashi said.

"Ah of course, Kakashi," Gai laughed loudly. "I will make sure to eat twice as much as you, and even-"

"You'll make yourself sick, Gai," Kakashi said. "I won't make bets over food, I just want to enjoy it."

"You're right Kakashi! Fine, then afterwards we must have a battle! We can race to the Sand and back to see who is the fastest! Yosh!" Gai marched out of the bath, his damp hair dripping and saturating his clothes with water.

"Hai, hai," Kakashi followed him out, pulling his Leaf head protector in front of his eye once again.

"Are you alright Neji, you should really relax a bit." Lee said, poking his cheek as it twitched.

"Lee! You shouldn't have said that! You made them leave because of me!" Neji groused.

"They were already done, Kakashi sensei said so. Don't worry Neji I will make sure no one else come in!" Lee jumped up to run to the door, and Neji put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, just sit there," Neji said, feeling very put out.

"Oh, ok Neji," Lee relaxed back into the water. His dazed smile was becoming more and more lethargic as though he was still tired.

"Don't go to sleep," Neji told him, wondering if it was worth saying.

"Hmm, Neji I'm so tired..."

"Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Neji asked.

"No I was training! I had to do a hundred pushup and then I had to do a hundred sit ups, and after that I had to..."

Lee drifted off while leaning on the cement wall of the bath, and Neji frowned at him. Sometimes Lee had to learn to take it easy or he might get himself killed doing reckless things. His body was especially sensitive because he specialized in taijutsu. It was important for him to rest and recuperate more than other Ninja. If he didn't he was just going to collapse. Neji was a little concerned about Lee's overdoing it, but he didn't want to be too inconsiderate of his friends feelings anymore. He had been pretty mean to Lee when they first met, and ever since then he felt a little guilty about it. They were good friends now, and he saw how his words had not really stopped Lee, and in fact had made him more determined than ever. Lee was stronger than Neji in many ways.

Neji had been very bitter about his life since Father had died, and he didn't care who he hurt during that time. He had been hurting and nobody could make him listen. Finally someone had beaten him, and for once he realized that being strong didn't always mean physically, and being born with something doesn't mean that you're always going to be on top. He had been using his skills as a crutch and he was trying to prove to everyone that he was better than the head family. In fact he was not better, and he had just rejected them because of his mistaken assumptions. Neji had not realized that he was the only one holding onto an old grudge that probably spanned back five hundred years.

"Lee you can't sleep here, you could drown!" Neji stood over him trying to shake him awake.

"Mmm, nooo..." Lee muttered, his upper body completely limp.

"Lee!"

Behind him Neji heard a group coming in, and he tried more urgently to wake Lee so they could finish and leave. He and Lee were at the back of the room, and Neji stood facing the wall trying to shake Lee awake. Lee was not exactly easy to wake up.

"That mission was almost too easy! I had to make it harder just to keep myself entertained!" A loud voice bragged.

"Ah someone's here already!" Another voice said. A group of Jounin entered and Neji saw a man with a large scar across his face, and a few others. One of them was Aoba Yamashiro and the other was Genma Shiranui. This was becoming something more of a disaster than a nice bath. Neji's hair was down and resting along his back and as he expected Aoba recognized him.

"Ah! Hey women aren't allowed in here..." Aoba said, slowing down as he spoke when he saw Neji's face. "Oh!"

Neji glared at Aoba, irritated with the man's complete lack of self containment, and turned back to Lee. The man blinked under the heat of his glare, and fell silent.

"Lee I'm leaving!" He didn't want to sit there watching Lee sleep and listening to old men brag about themselves. Plus something about Genma's expression was unnerving him.

"Hey, no need to go! We won't disturb you," Genma said, with a smile. He seemed to be leering at Neji in a way that was inappropriate in the men's bath house.

"My hands are pruny already," Neji said, giving Lee a sharp hit to his arm. It wasn't going to damage him but was meant to wake him up. It got the desired reaction.

"Ow! Neji! Why did you hit me?" Lee sputtered behind him as he stepped out of the water. Neji dried himself off with his extra towel, taking care to make sure his hair was dry and under control before dressing. The process was not a short one, and he had to take his time even though he was in a rush. Lee followed him rubbing his eyes and grumbling at him for being too strong.

"Hey Genma, that kid..." He heard Aoba start asking as the door shut. Just great, he thought, now the whole village could talk about him being mistaken for a woman by an idiot Jounin. He grit his teeth and stormed off, leaving Lee behind to sputter questions as he left. He didn't know what Genma was going to say about him being drunk and waking up in Genma's room but he hoped it wasn't anything inappropriate. Neji wasn't sure what Genma thought of him but he was just a branch family member so its not like the elders would care... that much... He just didn't want to hear their lectures about drinking, especially since that was the first and last time.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Instinct Chapter 4

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: I'm writing this fic for fun. Don't spoil my fun with annoying comments. I am not a professional writer and I just want to write the way I like since I'm not getting paid. This story is mine and I wrote it for myself. So if you don't appreciate my hard work and effort then please don't read my fics. I remember how I used to comment on people's fics and say whatever I wanted, but when you actually have to write it you see how hard and time consuming it is. I've learned a lot since then and so I now ask you not to leave lame comments. So if it's not your taste then move along. I don't really even want constructive criticism on this one! I'm enjoying it too much.

On another note, I have been watching Naruto eps a lot lately, and I realized, wow it's kind of depressing sometimes. haha. I guess because everyone seems to get killed, murdered, or in war, and it's always so much drama! But I still love it. It's so good and I can't decide who I love more, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Itachi, or of course Naruto! He's so cute. His outfit is a bit too orange for me sometimes though. ohwell he's still cool! btw I got a new phone plus unlimited texting^.^ So expensive tho :/ haha. For those who want to go on to the fic here it is...

* * *

Neji and Lee split up where their way home and Neji promised to practice with Lee the next morning at dawn.

"If you don't get enough sleep I'm not going to practice with you," Neji warned him with a scowl.

"Ok! Don't worry, I will be well rested! My youthful energy will shine through, just wait and see!" Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up, then preceded to march down the road. He was the type of person that never did things half heartedly, so Neji hoped Lee was able to get rest before tomorrow. He sighed and turned toward home.

When he got there, he decided to read a historical book on Konoha's Kazekages' powers, and try to get ideas for more fighting techniques. He was so busy reading that he didn't hear the noise at his window at first. Then he turned and noticed a shadow there, tapping on the window. Calmly, he stood up and went to investigate. Someone who was there to kill him surely would not tap on it and warn him of their presence.

"Neji, may I come in?"

"What are you doing?" Neji asked Genma, shocked to see a jounin out there on his balcony.

Neji stared at him, trying to figure out if the man was wounded, or just losing his mind.

"I have something for you," Genma smiled. His Senbongi was carefully clenched between his teeth, and it was oddly familiar to him now. Neji hesitated, then stepped back to let him in, but not without misgivings.

"What is it?" Neji asked, feeling somewhat aware that his hair was still damp and he had on only a robe. Genma's hair looked slightly moist but otherwise the same, but he didn't have anything on his head, which made him look somewhat younger and even handsome. Neji turned away a little, aware of the loosening knot in front of his robe. He straightened it nervously.

"Who was that boy with you earlier?" Genma asked, his face very serious. His dark eyes were marred with something but it wasn't easy to decipher.

"Oh, Lee? Rock Lee, he is on my team. We are friends." Neji said, uncertainly. He hoped they were friends, though he had never really confirmed that but he was pretty sure that they were by now.

"Oh I see." Genma turned away, as if he wanted to leave already. It made Neji take a step toward him and then hesitate. The man wasn't wearing his jounin vest, just a simple white shirt, and with the moisture from the baths his muscular arms were clear through the thin fabric.

"Why? Is that all you came here to do? Ask about Lee? He's very good at taijutsu. A master at it in fact," Neji said simply. He was sure Lee would be pleased to hear him say it like that, but he didn't want him to get a swelled head.

"Really?" Genma said, turning back. He was looking at Neji with a strange expression, almost like he was angry.

"Yes..." Neji paused, and shifted under the weight of the stare. Genma's stance was slightly turned away and closed off, but very unbalanced. Neji felt like he was in the middle of a fight that he hadn't realized had started.

Genma finally glanced away and looked around his room. It was practically empty except one photo of his father, another of Team Gai and a few scrolls and books. His bed was a simple tan color with very little fan fare. Neji followed his gaze, confident that his room was immaculate. He hated clutter.

"You left something at the bath," Genma said.

"I did?" Neji asked, glancing around to see what was missing. There was nothing from what he saw.

"This," Genma held up a head protector. Neji glanced down at his desk and found his head protector there.

"Ahh... Mine is right here. That one might belong to Lee. He was half asleep when we left," Neji said. His wet hair was heavy and he wanted to run his hand through it but he felt awkward doing that with someone watching. The comment about him being a woman was still irking him.

"Oh, right," Genma offered it to him. "Then will you give it back to him? I won't have time to do it."

"Sure." Neji stepped forward and reached out to take it.

Genma met him halfway and grasped Neji's hand with his, holding it gently. Neji stared at the warm hand on his.

"You have a mission?"Neji asked, his hand tensing against the other man's and feeling the pulse quicken under Genma's skin.

"Yes, I will be gone for a few weeks." Genma released his hand and stepped back, slouching slightly.

"Aoba found out who I was," Neji said, crossing his arms over his revealed chest. He wasn't sure if he really liked that Aoba guy. He was very strange, reminding him of Lee and a little bit prone to blurting out things, like Naruto.

"Yeah, he's pretty observant, that guy. He didn't know what to make of it so he laughed. His face was pretty funny actually," Genma responded, fondly.

Neji scowled at him, not seeing anything funny about being mistaken for a women twice, by the same idiot.

"Right, well I guess I better get back, I just came to return that," Genma said, with one backward glance at Neji. He opened the balcony door and disappeared from sight. Neji scratched his head thinking, maybe Genma had wanted to tell him something and changed his mind. He didn't really get it but he decided to wait and see. Time would tell what was going on with that man.

Genma was an oddity to Neji, who was very serious and disciplined. The man was laid back and just cool. He seemed to only get serious when there was a battle to be fought, and he liked to drink a lot. Neji could always see him sitting in the tavern by the window or at the bar with a group of buddies. When he was alone he seemed to become more thoughtful. Other times he would teach or work directly with the Kazekage. Neji wondered what it took to get that type of job, and if he was going to be able to do that one day. At the chunin exam Neji had not exactly shown his best side, and Genma had witnessed it all and yet seemed to like Neji anyway. Alone now and able to part his hair and dry it, Neji didn't even realize that he had a smile on his face.

* * *

Neji spent the next few weeks running around for the Hyuuga clan, doing strange errands and trying to figure out what they were up to. They had him learning rituals that only the adults in the clan would learn. He wondered if this was some sort of coming of age ceremony, but dismissed it. They were probably just doing this as part of their traditions and now wanted him to be more responsible. He tried to do everything they asked without complaining. Uncle Hiashi was there when they shoved him into some formal wear and told him they were greeting some foreign visitors. The outfit proved to be stiff and uncomfortable but Neji didn't fidget when the honored guests arrived at the main house. It was rare that he was told to stay there but they told him to pack a small bag to sleep there for a few days.

Neji shifted as he sat in seiza beside his uncle and, then straightened when the door opened. The diplomats seemed to be from the village of the mist, and were dressed in formal attire. They bowed politely and made introductions. Two women were then presented, an older woman with a face heavily powder, and a young woman with a black kimono traced with gold cranes. He paused and then bowed, suddenly realizing what it was they were doing there. This was an omiai, a meeting for people who would be married. His teeth sunk into his lip and he shot a glare over at the old men. He could kill them for doing this without telling him. The girl was obviously aware of the situation, and blushed happily at him from her spot across from him. He smoothed his face and tried to appear completely calm. Inside he was seething, readying to bolt. His Uncle frowned as their eyes met, but he seemed slightly confused as well. They hadn't told him either.

The old woman could talk for hours, and those old men were twice as bad. They were falling over each other with coy compliments. They were masters at lying, and Neji could only stand so much of that banter. He preferred action to speech and he was getting a cramp in his leg while waiting for them to finish talking. He tensed his muscles, trying to rush the blood into them. It didn't help much in that position, but it was a little better. The girl seemed to have no trouble at all, but then again she was probably used to sitting like that all the time. He didn't have as much practice, being a branch member. He wondered if she knew he was only in the branch and not the main family. He wondered if telling her that would even make a difference. She kept glancing at him under her eye lashes. He had already gottena good look at her and saw she was no ninja, just a delicate young woman, still practically a child in his opinion. Her figure was like a twig, and she was as flat as a board. After three hours of sitting he was in no mood to be generous to the poor girl.

A hawk was crying outside and Neji knew what that meant, a mission.

"Ah, esteemed elders, that is the Kazekage calling us, Neji and I must excuse ourselves," Hiashi said, make his apologies. The old woman looked very cross, and the girl sat up straight in disappointment.

Neji followed his uncle as they bowed and followed him out. His Uncle could see by his expression that Neji was angry, and walked for a few moments silently.

"Uncle, they want me to get married?" Neji erupted.

"I think that's what they were doing, but I didn't think they would be setting up your engagement. It was unexpected," Hiasha concluded.

"Did they make you and father get married so young?" Neji asked, staring at his uncle in dismay. He was scowling and he couldn't help it, this was so out of the blue, and just so intrusive for the people who had not even bothered teaching him about the byakugan.

"We were both married two years before your age. I think it was just the times and the war that made it so rushed. That girl is also very young, but why don't you keep an open mind. This might be a good opportunity to think about what you want to do, nephew," Hiashi said, wisely.

"Yes, uncle," Neji nodded.

He was so relieved about the interruption of the mission that he didn't even care about the problem as long as it got him as far away from that house as possible. He only hoped it was a long one so he wouldn't have to face that girl and her expectant face again. The weight of the family's expectations had been nice once he had managed to become a Jounin, but now he realized that it was a double edged sword.

End of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Instinct Chapter 5

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or Neji. lol

Author's Note: I'm revising this chapter because after rereading it I realized I hated it. lol. So here's the new and improved chapter 5.

Neji walked into the meeting room with his Uncle and almost crashed into Genma who was talking to the Hokage. Neji stopped short, before they actually touched. His natural sensitivity to other people's location allowed him a little extra grace. Genma paused to glance at Neji as if he had already known he was there, and stared at him for a moment longer than necessary. Neji and his uncle bowed low for the Hokage and included Genma as well. They bowed in return. Then the Hokage led Genma away to the front of the room where they began to speak rapidly about a mission on the outskirts of Leaf village where a traveling team had been attacked. Nobody had been killed so it seemed it was just an investigation. Then they would post guards around the circumference of the village.

Neji was amused to hear that this was not a mission that required his help. Yet the damage had been done and the Omiai had been cut short. Neji felt relieved. He knew that he couldn't stall them much longer but Neji was glad to have an excuse to escape. The pressure was considerable and he needed time to think.

When the meeting was completed a team of chunins had been organized to go and investigate the situation. Neji and his uncle went their separate ways, so that he could return to his duties and Neji could go greet Gai-sensei.

"Neji!" Lee called from beside their teacher.

Neji saw him there and approached, feeling mingled relief and irritation at the sight of his friend. Lee had that affect on people. Then Naruto appeared beside them, his bright blue eyes full of disappointment.

"Too bad about the mission. They're letting the chunin take care of it again," Naruto complained, one hand on the back of his head.

"You should be grateful, Naruto-kun. We don't want our missions too often and too close to home," Kakashi said, beside him.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei! I wanted to kick some butt! I wanted to get those bandits!" Naruto complained.

"Naruto! You're so energetic! You should train with us today. We will show you the strength of team Gai!" Gai-sensei said loudly, putting up his thumb and smiling.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! We should train with them-" Naruto turned around and found that Kakashi had already gone. Kakashi was not interested in Gai's brand of training.

"Not to worry Naruto! We will give you such a good workout! Right Lee?" Gai said energetically.

"That's right! Come Naruto!" Lee said, posing next to his teacher. Their spandex outfits were quite a sight together.

The two didn't seem to mind that everyone in the room was gawking at them. In fact it seemed to make them bolder in their posing. Neji backed away slowly, and turned to leave before he could get roped in. To Neji's immense relief he managed to get away. He could see the chunin getting together to discuss and organize the team. He recalled his time as a chunin. It had been more difficult than he had expected. Sasuke had been their mission at that time. They had failed but Neji had learned a lot in that one doomed mission and would never think it was a waste of time. Sasuke was one of theirs and they would always feel a certain responsibility for him.

Neji wandered through the familiar streets of Konoha and soon found himself facing his father's grave. The flowers he had brought last time were wilted and scattered by the wind. Neji didn't have anything to put there this time, so he just stared down at the grass.

"Father, they want me to get married. What am I going to do?" Neji looked at the sky.

There was somebody else in the graveyard but Neji didn't look at them. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Neji turned and left as abruptly as he had come. He wasn't able to come up with a decision and didn't wanting to see whoever was there. If he knew them it would just be an awkward discussion about his engagement, and if he didn't they must be wondering why he was talking to the grave. Neji hoped he didn't know them, but he didn't confirm it.

On his way home he saw the tavern where his birthday party had been held. The place looked dark and comfortable. It was early evening by then and Neji felt that it was late enough that he could eat dinner and sit in the tavern comfortably for a while. The concept of company didn't even occur to him, as he entered. Neji glanced around at the polished wooden tables and the adult atmosphere. He was a juunin now but he still felt like he shouldn't be in there. It was dark and gloomy, with several men looked like they hadn't left the bar since he'd been there last.

The waitress was an older woman with a smoker's scratchy voice and a very suspicious expression. Neji ordered dinner and sake. Since he didn't know many sake brands he just got the same one Genma ordered last time. By the time he finished eating Neji was buzzed. Then he ordered more sake, because he had extra money and time to spend it. The room was getting busier but Neji kept his head down and his mind on his own business.

He heard rather than saw Aoba Yamashiro come in with a group of friends. None of them were anybody Neji knew so Neji ignored them. They sat at the bar by the window where he sat. As he drank Neji began to find their laughter less annoying. Then finally the heavy feeling of the drink and the warmth of the bar made Neji's eyes close of their own accord. His head fell onto his hands and he almost fell asleep. Then somebody was talking to him and Neji pulled himself up with all of his power. For some reason his head was very heavy. The man who was talking to him was older and unknown to him, but Neji didn't mind. He seemed friendly and Neji just nodded and stood up to join him outside.

As they got up somebody stopped the man and asked him a few questions. The man suddenly decided to leave. Neji began to sway and he felt strong arms catch him. Aoba Yamashiro was there beside him, his glasses resting on his head and his eyes wide as he spoke to Neji. The man seemed to want Neji to go with him. Neji didn't care who he left with as long as he could sleep soon. The street was cold enough that it helped him become more aware of himself and wake up enough to walk. He almost fell a few times but Aoba caught him.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have called you an idiot," Neji tried to say.

The man didn't seem to understand but that was OK. Neji said he was sorry and that was all that mattered.

They came to a familiar looking building and Aoba helped him climb the stairs all the way up. Neji put his head on the man's shoulder and kept going up and up. Finally they got to a room. Neji lay down there and didn't even try to figure out where he was or why. He just knew the bed was soft and the place was very comfortable. Some kind person took his hair band out They also told him to drink some water or he would regret it. Neji did finally, after cursing fluently and then lay down again. Somebody sat beside him and he felt a pair of warm lips touch his own. Neji breathed in deeply, and tried to move away, and the person released him. Then Neji slept a dreamless sleep that didn't last long enough.

* * *

Neji sat up in the early morning light and felt the hint of a hangover cloud his mind. There was pain in his head but it could have been worse. Neji opened his eyes and found himself in Genma's bedroom. It wasn't unexpected so much as depressing and Neji tried to piece the night before back together. It couldn't recall everything that had happened.

"Good morning!" Genma said from his spot on the floor.

Neji glanced down at the man who lay wide awake in his sweatpants. The window was open and bright rays of sun were beaming into the room. Neji cringed and turned his back to the window.

"Would you like some water?" Genma asked, getting up.

"Yes... please," Neji croaked.

Genma went to the bathroom taking a small glass with him and refilled it before bringing it back.

"Why am I here?" Neji asked, after taking a long swallow.

"Ah. Well Aoba said you were at the pub, and that you were smashed and some creep was trying to pick you up. He told me you agreed to go with him, but Aoba knows what that guy was about so he stepped in," Genma said, his brown eyes dark and a little irritable in the daylight.

Neji groaned into his pillow, feeling ill and humiliated. Last night he had just wanted to drink and thought it was harmless. Apparently he was too oblivious while drunk. Neji thought back to the man at the bar and how he had looked and his strange smile. Neji would never have gone along with him normally. It was such a close call. Neji might be dead by now if it weren't for Aoba.

"Aoba said he didn't know where you lived so he brought you here," Genma explained.

"Oh," Neji said, his hand over his eyes, head down over his crossed legs.

"Neji why were you drinking alone?" Genma asked. "Your friends would have gone with you if you asked."

"I just had a lot on my mind..." Neji said. "I didn't want to bother anybody."

"Aoba told me you kept saying that you were sorry he was such an idiot," Genma said, with a crooked smile.

"No!" Neji gaped. He had been trying to apologize to Aoba. How could he be so rude when someone was saving him?

"Yes. He was still laughing when he dropped you off," Genma said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean it that way... I just meant..." Neji closed his eyes. The swimming feeling in his head was clearing but his stomach was starting to rumble.

"Are you alright?" Genma asked.

Neji put a hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom. When he reached the toilet he vomited into it for a while. By the time he finally finished he was covered in sweat and shivering. Neji walked carefully from the bathroom to the bed and lay down again heavily.

"I'm sorry," Neji said. Then Neji burst into tears.

"Hey, Neji..." Genma said, getting up and approaching carefully.

"I just didn't want to go home last night but I wanted to rest and the bar was right there-" Neji explained, trying to stop his sobs.

"Are you still drunk?" Genma asked, sitting beside him and putting an arm around him.

"No," Neji said stubbornly.

"Neji," Genma began.

"What?" Neji turned toward him, looking up into Genma's serious eyes.

Genma moved in and kissed Neji softly, his hand coming up behind Neji's head to pull him in. Neji felt his body respond to the caress. It was a gesture and didn't demand anything more from Neji than just a kiss. Neji was off balance on the bed and leaned into Genma by accident more than in response. Neji put his hand on Genma's shoulder and parted his lips. Genma took advantage of his momentary confusion and moved his tongue past Neji's lips. The delicate move made Neji's entire body tingle and in one move he broke off the kiss and stood.

The room tilted around him and Neji leaned against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" Neji asked staring at the far wall. Anywhere but Genma. His face was hot, and his head pounding.

"I wanted to," Genma said confidently.

"I'm getting married," Neji said.

"You don't intend to really get married," Genma said simply.

Neji turned to face Genma in such a rage, he could have killed the man if he had looked at Neji. If he had so much as twitched. Neji wanted to use his Byakugan in anger for the first time in his life and it scared him. He took a step back and then another. Then he fled. That was all he could call it because he didn't even close Genma's door behind him before turning tail and running down the stairs and out of the apartment, with his hair flying behind him. When he got home he lay on his bed and cried again. Then he slept for the rest of the day.

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Instinct Chapter 6

Author's Comments: Thanks for your comments. Please enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Neji didn't fear the idea of death, but the idea of being trapped in a loveless marriage at the age of nineteen, terrified him. He had not even heard the girl speak yet, which made him distinctly aware that this was a political marriage of convenience. He wondered if the girl knew that he would probably be permanently wounded or killed by twenty five and if that would scare her. His conversation with Genma the morning before also confused him. Neji had been angry at first. After he had cooled down he had thought seriously about Genma and what he had said. Neji came to the conclusion that Genma might actually be jealous of the girl Neji was meeting with. After the kiss it had become clear that it was possible Genma was interested in Neji. So he had to wonder if he could even take his opinion seriously when it came to the engagement.

Neji decided to figure it out for himself if the marriage was possible. Arisa seemed like a very delicate girl, more frail than Hinata-sama. She was a politician's daughter, not someone who would ever see battle in her life time, like Neji's mother. He knew her name, and her age: Arisa, seventeen. Apparently she was skilled at the art of dance, several instruments, and flower decorating. Neji almost yawned, but contained it as the old woman rattled on like she was trying to sell some cattle for the highest price. He suddenly met the girls eyes, and saw her shy smile. She was pretty enough, and it seemed like she was interested in him. He didn't know why, but she looked a little curious.

It wasn't until the next day that they were left alone together. When he got to the main house she was waiting there, alone, and dressed formally again. Would he ever see her face without that white powder? He didn't even know what to say to her and she seemed hesitant to break his silence. Finally when he thought the tension was going to kill him he stood up. Arisa watched him without any change in her face.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked, politely. "You hardly got to see Konoha much at all."

"Yes," she said, getting up gracefully in her formal black and yellow kimono, wrapped around her petite form.

Neji walked slowly beside her, looking at Konoha as a stranger might see it: the splendor of the main branch house, and the beautiful garden spread all around it. He took her to a formal teahouse where she might feel comfortable and relaxed. He had been there once before and the tea was good enough. Trying to gauge her reaction was difficult, her face was picture of blankness, but he knew it would betray some emotion eventually. Just like his mother's face, she couldn't quite hide everything, so he would be watching her closely for some reaction or hint of her real personality. The teahouse was hardly familiar to Neji, since he had only been there once with his mother to show off his Jounin status and rub in everyone's faces that they were finally acknowledged by the main branch. He was glad that she could brag now, after all their years of isolation when his father had died. The bitterness that had been there for so long still rose up like a wall around Neji.

The girl poured his drink after the tea was arrange in front of them, and he sipped the green tea, appreciating the flavor. He much preferred this to alcohol, and he would have to tell Genma that. A slow blush rose up starting from his neck as he recalled the kiss from the other night. Shameless. It was completely unrelated and he had no idea why he was even thinking about it. He quickly focused on the situation at hand.

"You are a ninja, are you not?" Arisa asked suddenly, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, I trained with Gai-sensei in order to become a ninja," Neji responded stiffly. She seemed unknowledgeable of ninja, and this dismayed him.

"I heard you are a top level, Jounin? Did you kill a lot of people?" She asked in an eager whisper. Her eyes were large and innocent but behind them he noticed for the first time a dark, hungry look. He wasn't entirely sure why but it made him feel like a mouse being stalked by a cat.

"Not willingly, but if I get an order I must complete the mission," Neji spoke sharply, his disgust coming out in his tone.

"I see," Arisa glanced down demurely, as though unfazed by the topic at hand or his response. He really didn't understand women, he supposed, and even Hinata seemed a mystery to him. The conversation halted there, leaving Neji feeling somewhat unbalanced and confused. Did she realize that he only killed to protect the town and those he loved. It wasn't a game, and he didn't want her to think it was fun. He wasn't sure if she was excited by the idea of ninja or just eager to find out about him, but he was a little bit uncomfortable. His thoughts kept wondering and he tried his best to keep them focused away from a certain ninja and his bad habits.

Finally he walked her back to the main house, feeling her eyes on him the whole way after he left. The head of the family glared at them disapprovingly but the elders were abuzz with excitement that it was all going well.

* * *

Konoha was not a small place, so gossip spread like oil in water, making Neji the central topic of conversation of everyone in the town. That much Neji could ignore, but when his good friends asked him what he wanted for his wedding, Neji wanted to punch someone.

"Neji, what's wrong?" Lee asked, when Neji scowled at him after being asked the same question from Lee.

"I am not getting married. It's just a meeting right now," Neji ground out, teeth grinding out his frustration. "Believe me, you would be the first one to know."

"Oh, is that so?" Lee asked, politely confused. Not for the first time, Neji really appreciated his friends delicate nature. Naruto had not even seemed to hear Neji's explanation and Gai-sensei smiled proudly at him without even saying anything. At least Lee seemed to sense Neji's predicament.

"Yes, that's what I've been saying. Nobody seems to realize that I didn't even agree to it yet!" Neji didn't realize he had punched a hole into the cement wall until his fist began to ache. He glanced down at his fist in dismay.

"Neji! Your hand! Are you ok?" Lee cradled Neji's bleeding fist with a loose grip, his eyes concerned.

"Ouch." Neji pulled away and crouched down to the ground, winded by the sudden throbbing in his hand. The pain was enough to make him aware that he was no longer angry. He was tired, and just wanted a break from his new responsibilities. He felt the pressure moving in on him from all sides, and the weight of his father's sacrifice on his shoulders, and he knew that he would probably do what they wanted him to. But still he didn't know how to do so without losing himself in the process.

"Would you do it?" Neji glanced up at Lee, who was standing over him in a protective stance, both hands on his knees.

"Me? Get married?" Lee squawked. Suddenly, Lee's face became very white, and his eyes became even larger than they already were.

"Yeah, if Gai-sensei told you to get married... would you do it?" Neji asked, watching his friend's horrified face taking in the question. It wasn't comforting to see his own fears mirrored there.

"...Yes... If Gai-sensei..." Lee stuttered, his eyes wide, but unflinching even though his face was ashen, his jaw was set. "Yeah, I would do it."

"Even if you didn't love the person?" Neji asked, trying to school his expression into a neutral face.

Neji glanced up again to find Lee offering him his hand. He took it and nodded, accepting the lack of response as much as anything else. Lee was always generous, and never judged Neji, even though Neji always placed judgement on Lee.

They back to Neji's house, at a slow thoughtful pace. When they got there, Neji moved to the door but Lee stopped him.

"Listen, Neji..." Lee said, then stalled.

"Yes?" Neji said, pausing with his hand on the door. He glanced up at Lee and saw the smile there.

"If you want to you should, no matter what anybody says. If you don't, you should just listen to your heart. I think that Gai-sensei would tell you that," Lee said. He patted Neji on the shoulder, non too gently, and strolled away with his natural flamboyance.

Neji went inside, his heart in his throat, trying to digest that. Perhaps Lee did know what Gai-sensei would say, but Lee was the one who Neji wanted to listen to more than anybody. He was kind where Neji was cruel, yet was still so much stronger than Neji. Neji went in and closed the door behind him. Lee was not as clear about it as Genma had been, but Lee also didn't kiss him when he was half drunk. Neji was going to have to make this decision himself.

End of Chapter 6 TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Instinct Chapter 7

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Ok I finally had some time to work on this fic. I hope you like.

Neji was still thinking about what he was going to do about the engagement when he sat down to breakfast. He knew his face was troubled because his mother was particularly silent. She usually had a lot to say about family gossip, or asked questions about his missions, but she seemed to be silently chewing something over as well. They both ate quietly and went their separate ways. Neji knew that he was supposed to go to the main house and accept the betrothal officially. The elders were putting a lot of pressure on him, and it seemed that him being a branch family member was no longer an issue. That confused him, because he had always thought they saw him as unimportant. The new attention he was receiving was making his head spin after being ignored for so long. He had not thought they would react so much to his new status as a jounin. It was unbelievable how quickly they started to change their attitudes.

On his way Neji decided to take a longer route to give himself more time to think and prepare himself. He stopped by the cemetery, and stood for a while staring around blankly. It was a beautiful day, but he barely noticed the sun or the laughter in the air nearby. Neji wondered if his father would be proud to see him get married. Sadly, he would never know. He turned away, and walked back down the path towards the street. When he got to this destination he hesitated, and then went to open the sliding door. Before he could knock he heard a voice just as the door opened.

Genma opened the door, dressed casually in a white shirt and black pants. He looked different and Neji took a step back, loosing his nerve. He had decided to go there first, to talk to Genma, but now he was not sure if he had done the right thing. A hand on his wrist stopped him, gripping just a little too hard. Neji flinched, his already aching hand jarred by the fast movement. Genma noticed the cuts on his hand and loosened his grip, but didn't release him.

"Neji?" Genma's voice was soft, so that only Neji could hear him. He turned to face the older man noting that with his hair loose and his Konoha head protector gone, Genma looked much younger than usual. It was strange to see Genma without his ninja gear and jacket, and even more so without his senbon in his mouth.

"Can we talk?" Neji asked stiffly. There were people in the other room, talking and cooking breakfast. He didn't want to really have an audience but he didn't know what else to say.

"Sure," Genma said.

The man led the way up the stairs and Neji followed him stiffly. They got into the bed room and Neji paused in the doorway. Genma was not a sloppy person, but he wasn't as tidy as Neji was. The room was full of papers and notes and pictures. His parent's photo also stood against a bookshelf.

"You still came back after last time?" Genma said, standing very close to Neji.

"I just wanted to confirm something," Neji replied.

"What do you need to confirm?" Genma asked, casually.

Neji studied Genma carefully. Neji didn`t understand Genma, but he hadn`t known him for very long.

"I just wanted to know why you kissed me?" Neji asked in a hoarse whisper.

"I was just following my gut feeling," Genma said.

"Your gut?" Neji repeated skeptically.

"Listen, Neji I know someone logical like you likes to have everything planned out and organized. I prefer to follow my instinct. I wanted to so I kissed you. I would like to explore what we might have together if you were interested. Is that clearer for you?" Genma said.

"Ok. Thanks that's what I wanted to know," Neji replied, turning to leave.

"Hey, wait. I was wondering how you feel?" Genma asked.

"How I feel?" Neji repeated hesitantly.

"Yes... about me?" Genma asked.

Neji faced Genma and thought hard about how he felt. He was confused and flustered every time Genma was around him. There were times when Neji was tempted to test the man's fighting prowess and see who was stronger. Then sometimes he felt a little tiny pull of curiosity and something like interest. Neji had never felt that way before, and it made him feel awkward.

"I guess you need more time to think it over..." Genma allowed. "Anyway, listen. I am sorry about what I said the other night. About your engagement."

"That's alright. I was drunk and not thinking about what I was saying. Thank you for taking care of me again," Neji said.

"No problem. I enjoy seeing you loosen up a little bit. You're much more honest when you're drunk," Genma chuckled.

"Why? What else did I say?" Neji asked, feeling slightly alarmed.

"Not much. But maybe you should stay away from the booze if you can't handle it. Or go out with someone else next time," Genma said sternly.

"I keep telling myself I won't be drinking again but I somehow end up at that bar without meaning to," Neji said with a sigh.

"Maybe next time I can go with you," Genma said.

Neji paused, not sure if that was wise, but not rude enough to say so.

"Hey now, don`t you trust me?" Genma asked, eyes growing wide in the heavy silence.

"I trust you more sober than drunk," Neji allowed, crossing his arms.

"Well how about a group, you can bring your friend Lee-" Genma shrugged.

"No! I mean... anyone but Lee. He`s the worst to drink with," Neji said with a shudder.

"Ah, right. He was a little out of it at your party as I recall," Genma admitted.

"Maybe we can just get food?" Neji asked, hopefully.

"Fine. That works. Yosh! Let`s go then!" Genma said.

"Now?"

"No time like the present," Genma said, pulling him along. Neji followed, wondering why he felt a thrill at the man's touch on his wrist.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Instinct Chapter 8

by chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: I haven't updated for a while for this fic. Hope you enjoy.

The elders would probably not be shocked if Neji skipped out on the omiai but Arisa would probably be insulted that he wasn't there. Relationships with her clan were probably going to be deflated if he rejected her.

As he didn't bring food Neji decided to meditate and fast. His mind was cluttered and there was too much chaos inside of him. Neji forced his mind clear as he sat back against the large maple tree. It was tall and allowed him to see a wide circumfrance and his byakugan could cover a wider range from the tree while the tree protected his small blind spot.

Neji sighed ignoring his aching feet and slipped into a state of focused calm. The only sound were the birds in the tree and the wind rustling past branches. It was an ideal spot to figure out his decision.

The night before came back to him in shocking clarity.

"Let's go!" Genma said energetically.

"Where are we going? Genma san, please let go," Neji said.

He was all to aware that Genma had just confessed to liking him, Which had never happened to Neji before. Contrarily, Genma was calm and unflustered.

"There's a great view of the whole village from the Leaf Top Restaurant," Genma smiled, and continued to lead the way.

"I..."

"Don't worry, I won't consider it a date unless you expressly tell me to," Genma said.

Neji felt himself go red, and followed Genma to a very expensive looking restaurant. His mother's good breeding and manners kicked in and Neji kept his mouth shut and his posture straight as they were seated.

"Relax, just enjoy yourself. I just want your company, that's all," Genma said softly.

Neji stared, wondering how this man could spout such lines. It made him feel exposed. They ordered food and looked at the view as they waited for it. Genma was relaxed as he had been in the bar. He was lean and muscular and if Neji wasn't careful he would be staring.

He had refused Genma almost reflexively. Neji wasn't used to such invitations, and it was hard for him to accept it at face value. Yet the fact that Genma had been so honest about it impressed Neji.

"Why did you think I wouldn't get married?" Neji asked.

"Because you looked too shaken up," Genma said shrugging. "Maybe it was hope on my part, too, but you don't seem ready to get married."

"I guess I'm really not, but I feel like I'd be letting everyone down," Neji shrugged.

They ate slowly, and Genma talked about his work with the Hokage and the dangerous mission he had just completed. Neji was more comfortable than he thought he would be without alcohol involved.

Looking back Neji wondered why he felt at ease with Genma but not Arisa. He felt conflicted and miserable, but tried to relax into the meditation.

An hour passed with little change and Neji's mind wandered freely. He was able to focus without any tension on whatever he thought of. Mostly he thought of Genma and couldn't find any reason to brush him away.

The man was always there when Neji needed a reliable ally. Neji didnt know what Genma expected him to do. The intimate feeling between them made Neji feel vulnerable and in need of direction. His lack of experience was obvious. Finally Neji decided he had to think about Genma later. Dealing with the omiai was first. Neji stood smoothly. He was getting uncomfortable sitting in the drizzle of rain and wind.

Neji realized he was drenched. Wringing out his hair Neji took a step and leapt from the tree. It was still early and his stomach began to complain about the fasting. Neji got back to the village, meeting Naruto unexpectedly at the front gate. They both dug their heels in and regained their composure.

"Yo, Neji! Congratulations on the wedding..." Naruto said, ribbing him loudly and grinning.

"I am not getting married," Neji bit out.

"But I saw you with that girl... Wasn't that her in the fancy outfit?" Naruto asked.

"They tricked me. It's a long story," Nejin hedged.

"So you're gonna break it to them gently? Do you want help?" Naruto asked, solemnly.

"Do you have any idea of how to tell them? I don't want to hurt her feelings but I don't want to hurt clan relations for my uncle..." Neji said.

"No problem! Meet me at the main house in one hour. They should be there right? I'll help you fix it," Naruto smiled and winked a sparkling blue eye.

Then he sped off, like an orange rocket leaping onto a house and running across the roof top. Neji had a sinking feeling suddenly. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. Yet whatever it was Naruto was going to say it would be better than anything Neji might say. He wanted to say no thank you as politely as possible. Maybe Naruto knew something about these types of situations?

Neji could only rely on his friend because Naruto had a certain charm and determination that seemed to make everything work out in the end. With a shrug Neji continued on toward home to change and eat. Whatever happened at least Neji knew that he had to convince the elders somehow, no matter what.

End chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Instinct Chapter 9

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: edited

Neji sat beside his uncle with a grim expression, unable to think. His heart was racing with anxiety about what he was going to say. It might have had something to do with the fact that he still had not eaten. Arisa and her mother shuffled into the meeting room, with two more extravagant kimono and intricate designs in their hair.

Neji glanced desperately at his uncle for help, and the man looked back at him with understanding. Neji squared his shoulders, steeling himself and took a deep breath ready to say anything to get out of this, anything to make this end. Ninja training never prepared him for this situation. Gai sensei never covered omiai in his lectures! All he said was never get involved in a fight between women unless Konoha was on the line. That didn't seem to apply here.

After what seemed like an endless moment, a loud crack and loud footsteps in the hall were the only warnings they got before somebody opened the door.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!*"

The next minute a half dressed, big breasted blond in a pink kimono appeared amidst the smoke that filled the room. Neji got to one foot but when he saw Naruto there as a woman he sank to the floor in horror. His uncle choked which almost sounded like laughter, and both Arisa and her mother gasped.

"Darling!" the blond 'girl' cried, in a falsetto, and flung herself onto Neji enthusiastically.

If Neji wasn't absolutely certain this was Naruto he would think it really was a woman- as long as she didn't talk. The jutsu was rock solid. Neji felt her solidness against his head as he was crushed to a large bosom. The three elders in attendance were staring slack jawed and saucer eyed, at the blond woman that just invaded the meeting.

Naruto certainly knew how to make an entrance.

Arisa looked particularly upset and angry about Naruto's sudden presence. It seemed everyone thought this was a real woman. He didn't understand how but they actually could mistake it when it was clearly a ninja under cover. Neji realized then that besides his uncle none of the others here were qualified to realize that. Neji stood up and then faced the elders and Arisa.

"Neji! What's the meaning of this?"

"I'm sorry I was going to explain that I can't do this. I was taken by surprise by this and as you can see I have other things on my mind now. This won't work out," Neji said simply. He glared at Naruto who let out a high pitched squeal and crept from the room, dragging the pink kimono along like a limp tail. It wasn't a minute too soon because Naruto exploded back to normal after the door closed.

"Arisa, it was very nice to meet you, but I am not interested in getting married. I'm sorry," Neji said. He bowed, careful not to go too low, and then stepped away and out of the room.

Then he walked out, before anybody could respond. Naruto was waiting just outside the door with a sheepish grin and a hand behind his head.

"Sorry Neji, I really didn't know what else to do," Naruto said with a laugh.

"No. I am grateful. Thank you Naruto. You really helped me," Neji said seriously.

Naruto laughed, looking delighted at Neji's praise.

"Let's get out of here, I can hear them getting loud in there," Naruto said, glance around.

Naruto put an arm around Neji's shoulder and pulled him away. They broke into a run as the voices inside became more pronounced. Naruto began to laugh as they ran, and Neji glanced at him and snorted.

Naruto was not like anybody Neji had ever met. Lee had always been as serious and driven as Neji, and all of the ninja he met were very much the same. Until he met Naruto. Naruto loved to make jokes and play pranks more than any ninja Neji had ever met.

They slowed down when they reached the Ichiraku ramen shop, which seemed to have a mouth watering smell of ramen wafting out. The owner seemed to know Naruto, and he glanced at Neji as though he knew him as well. Neji sat stiffly beside Naruto and stared at the photos of colorful ramen. He copied Naruto's order and got the Miso flavor.

They ate together in silence. Or Neji did. Naruto seemed to enjoy talking through his food, and making wild gestures with his hands. It was delicious not only because of the flavor. His mood was really improved because of Naruto's help.

As they sat Kakashi and Gai approached, and when they noticed Neji and Naruto they walked over.

"This is an unlikely duo," Kakashi said.

"Ah, we're good friends! Neji-kun isn't getting married! Hahaha!" Naruto said, with a huge grin.

"Not getting married?" Gai asked.

"Not!" Naruto replied, loudly. Then he launched into the story about how he rescued Neji from the unwanted marriage. Kakashi laughed when Naruto explained how he used his signature move to defeat the unwanted bride. Gai guffawed when Kakashi explained what that move exactly was. In hindsight it was very funny.

"Neji has someone already?" Gai said after Naruto stopped talking.

"He never said who, though," Naruto glanced sidelong at Neji who focused on his ramen.

"It doesn't do to pry," Kakashi said.

"I hope they are good looking, are they? Naruto supplied helpfully.

"Um," Neji ducked down and concentrated on eating. That was his next order of business and he had to think it through carefully. As he blushed red Naruto continued to try and coerce the information from him, unsuccessfully.

*Oiroke no Jutsu~ Sexy Jutsu- which you may remember in English if not Japanese lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Instinct chapter 10

By Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Author's note: edited.

Genma was a popular guy, which Neji found out when they were exercising one day. Neji had come out of curiosity to see how Genma fought and what he might learn. What Neji discovered was that Genma was fast. No he was beyond that, he was untraceable, and he could pierce Neji's defense. That was depressing and exciting and intimidating. Neji was struggling to maintain his dignity as he scrambled to keep up with Genma.

A crowd was forming in the outdoor practice center to watch them.

The ninjutsu was intense, and Genma called it the Space-Time Ninjutsu. After half an hour of this torment Neji was only getting better at guessing where Genma would pop up. It was humilating and enthralling. Neji found it difficult to push harder to win. He didn't want to for the first time in his experience as a ninja. It was a rush to see Genma that close but dread followed and Genma finally put a stop to the fight after he drew blood.

When Neji sat to rest he noticed Gai-sensei frowning at him from the sidelines. Neji averted his eyes. Could Gai see through him? He had tried to fight at full strength but kept hesitating. Genma had accepted his early defeat with a teasing smirk. Neji's heart was pounding hard but not because he lost.

Perhaps it had been a mistake to fight Genma.

Neji glanced at Genma and found him laughing with a very beautiful female ninja with long black hair. Neji abruptly stood and walked to the other end of the practice space to Gai.

"Neji -kun," Gai said, smiling.

Neji was relieved that his teacher had enough tact not to mention that Neji had fought especially poorly today. Neji was harder on himself than any judge could be.

"Where is Lee?" Neji asked. Lee usually was not far behind Gai.

"I let him sleep in today. He was training all week and he needed a day," Gai said, proudly.

"Good. He pushes himself too hard," Neji agreed.

"Are you worried about him?" Gai asked, a broad smile on his face.

"No!" Neji snapped. "Maybe a little."

"Lee has a strong spirit. You have a strong body. You both are strong where the other is weak," Gai said wisely.

"Hmph," Neji said, not quite sure he agreed or how to feel about that.

Genma seemed to have overheard that last when he wandered over and chuckled behind them. Neji jumped a little in surprise and glanced at Genma.

"Neji, do you want to grab a bite to eat? Some of the jounin are going to the pub. Gai too," Genma asked.

"Ah, sorry. I promised Gai-sensei I would help him with something," Neji said immediately.

Gai glanced at him in shock, but nodded in agreement afterward. Genma didn't notice since his eyes were fixed on Neji.

"Next time then," Genma said with a wave as he turned.

"Sorry Gai-sensei," Neji said.

"No problem. I do need some assistance if you are interested," Gai said, flashing his white teeth.

Gai hated lies so Neji followed him, already dreading whatever was coming. He ended up doing paperwork for two hours. Gai had been holding onto every document he had not had time for and he suddenly had a willing helper. Neji foraged through the rows and rows of paperwork. Finally Lee interrupted them two hours later, and distracted Gai with training. Neji slipped away so he wouldn't be guilt tripped into joining. As he walked alone down the street the early evening was beginning to fall and he was meandering in his own thoughts.

Neji turned the corner and passed by just as he heard a huge crowd leaving a restaurant.

"Gochisosama desu!" they called, and several seperated from the group.

"Happy Birthday Genma!" he heard them say as they went in the other direction.

Neji stopped short, and glanced back at the dispersing crowd.

It was really Genma and his friends, and Neji noticed that the female ninja had gone with the others. As he hesitated Genma and Aoba stumbled around the corner and bumped into him. Neji scowled at them, angry for no reason and blaming them. Genma saw him there and smirked at him.

"Ahh, Nejikun will help me home, Aoba, thanks," Genma said with a slurred voice.

"Are you sure..?" Aoba asked, after seeing Neji's expression.

"Yes, I need to talk to him anyway," Genma said.

Aoba waved and left casually, slouching off down the road with backward glances.

"Why didn't you ask that lady to help you?" Neji asked irritably.

"What?" Genma looked at him closely then burst out laughing. "That's my sister... Why?...Neji are you jealous?"

"In you're dreams," Neji snapped.

Neji would have left but just then Genma lost his balance. Afterward, Genma leaned on Neji the entire walk back. Neji got him up the stairs to his apartment and into bed quickly. He sat on the side of the bed breathing hard. Genma almost immediately fell asleep.

"Happy birthday," Neji whispered, and leaned over.

As gently as he could Neji kissed Genma. The man's skin was soft but a slight layer of facial hair had sprouted and made it prickly. Genma's arm snaked up to Neji's neck and held him there. Genma deepened the kiss and Neji tasted some alcoholic beverage that was more intense than sake. It was definitely hard liquor. The motion of Genma's tongue was rhythmic and erotic.

"This is a very good birthday," Genma whispered into Neji's ear.

Neji got a chill of pleasure at the sensation and turned his head the other way.

"I love you," Genma said into his hair.

Neji spun his head back around but Genma's eyes were shut and his head was burrowed deeper into his pillow. This time he was well out of it. Neji frowned and sat back, watching Genma closely. He had never expected something like this to happen and now he felt scared about what it meant for them and for the future. Neji escaped the small room and tried to shake the anxious feelings of hope and fear.

end of chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Instinct Chapter 11

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Authors note:edited.

When Genma went on long missions and didn't return for days on end it made it hard for Neji to stay mad at him. It also gave Neji time to contemplate what Genma was offering to him without the added pressure of seeing him every other day in Konoha. Neji had kissed him in a moment of sheer lunacy, thinking the man was drunk so he wouldn't notice. It was an experiment of sorts, but so far the results were still inconclusive. He needed more information.

Neji knew that Genma was a womanizer and a smooth talker who drank too much. It was difficult for Neji to reconcile the present Genma with the one who had lecture Neji so long ago. The one who was trying to somehow pull Neji in closer, and what? Seduce him? Neji was sadly inexperienced and had no idea what he was expected to do except follow his gut, as he always did when faced with an opponent.

Neji wandered the town, trying to find Lee for some companionship and a distraction. What he found was not only Lee but also an unexpected visitor.

Three members of the Sand Village stood with grim expressions around Lee who smiled beautifully around at them. No, scratch that. Lee was only smiling his megawatt smile at one in particular. This observation put Neji in the position of watching his friend beam at a man who was a terrifying opponent and could kill without moving.

Gaara of the Sand.

Neji felt his jaw hanging open and forced it shut, not quite sure if he should approach and distract Lee. Neji forced down a shiver of fear at several unwanted memories of the chunin exams. He tried to focus on the more recent memories of Gaara's near death experience. It wasn't as vivid and memorable somehow as Gaara's malice, his raw power, and Lee's endless vulnerability against him.

Lee was an adult and perfectly capable of living with the consequences of such a mistake. It was Lee's own folly if he tangled with such a man. Despite Neji's thoughts he moved in towards Lee, and glared over his shoulder unintentionally, in warning. The three Sand Nin noticed him.

Neji held Gaara's eyes with a clear warning and was immensely surprised when Gaara smiled. It was small and perfectly sane, but sort of like he knew exactly what he was doing. Neji felt a shock and had to wonder just what the relationship between Lee and Gaara was.

Lee glanced back over his shoulder to find Neji there and stepped aside slightly.

"Ah! Neji, I was just-!"

"Gai sensei is looking for you, Lee!" Neji said impatiently.

"Oh! Alright, Neji! I have to escort Gaara, Temari and Kankuro to their hotel first. They are here on a diplomatic mission to meet with Hokage sama!" Lee said proudly.

"I see," Neji said slowly.

Neji followed slightly behind as Lee gave them the grand tour. Kankuro ignored Neji's hovering presence and Temari gave him a once over that held very little emotion. He remembered her name because she was the strongest female ninja he had seen at the exams. That had been impressive in its own way. She seemed to remember him as well for some reason.

It was strange to be meeting again under much better terms, and after rescuing Gaara from death. Neji was glad to see them to their hotel. Lee kept them there for another half an hour talking and being more concerned with their comfort than diplomacy required. It was Lee but somehow there was something more to it.

"If you need anything let me know, I will make sure it is done!" Lee continued rambling and smiling.

"Thank you, Lee," Gaara said.

Lee beamed at him, and the expression Gaara gave him could only be called a genuine warm smile in return. Neji and Gaara's siblings all fidgeted awkwardly around them until finally Lee was dragged forcibly away by Neji. Neji didn't know how to broach the subject so instead dragged Lee out to lunch.

They ate their rice and sashimi slowly, both thinking quietly. Neji wanted to demand answers, like why Lee had been flirting with death. Neji refrained, just barely. Lee was a kind person and Neji didn't want to hurt him. Yet he couldn't believe what his gut was telling him. Finally Neji took a deep breath and braced himself.

"How long has this been going on?" Neji asked.

"What?" Lee asked, around a mouth full of rice.

"You and Gaara?" Neji said simply, putting his chopsticks down.

Lee sputtered and choked, and began to cough. Lee put his chopsticks down with shaking hands and coughed and hacked to clear his throat.

"You are together right?" Neji asked softly, glancing around.

The restaurant with mostly empty, since it was a little early. Neji focused on Lee again and found his face quite red.

"No! Why... How... What gave you that idea?" Lee asked, bewildered.

"Oh," Neji said, back peddling suddenly. "I just thought... Sorry. I guess I was imagining it. The way you guys were staring at each other... Never mind, forget I said anything."

"You think he was staring at me?" Lee asked, looking troubled.

"I don't know. Well sort of, to me. It felt like you two were in your own little world or something," Neji shifted uncomfortably. "He looked very pleased."

"That's crazy," Lee muttered. "I mean Gaara's is so strong you know. I just can't help wondering if he is alright. Like really alright inside..."

"Listen just forget it. I have been over sensitive lately. Don't think about it too much. If he is your friend I don't want to ruin that," Neji said weakly.

"Hmm. I hope I didn't offend him. I wanted to get to know him more, ever since that time he almost died, you know?" Lee replied, scowling. "I feel like he isn't immortal. Even though he is strong, he is weak too. Fragile kind of, more than Naruto-kun."

"Listen Lee, I don't mean to remind you... But didn't he try to kill you? Twice?" Neji asked gently.

"He did. Gaara's face that time... You didn't see it Neji. It wasn't scary, it was painful. He isn't a monster like they said, so I wanted to find out who he really is..." Lee was struggling to explain, and seemed to flounder.

"Listen, just be careful ok? I don't want to see you get hurt, and not to mention Gaara is not going to be staying here a lot. He is the Kazekage of Sand," Neji said.

"Look, don't tell anyone this since it's not official, but Hokage sama said I might be given more diplomatic missions... she said I am very good at them so I might be going. You know, to Sand."

Neji sat back and looked at Lee, who was leaning forward in an almost beseeching manner. As thought begging Neji to understand and forgive him. For what Neji was not certain. Finally Neji shrugged.

"Well that's great Lee. Congratulations," Neji said.

Lee beamed at him, and resumed eating whole heartedly. Neji was not satisfied by the conversation but held his silence. Lee had only succeeded in convincing Neji that something was definitely going on between Lee and Gaara. The way Gaara had smirked at Neji for trying to protect Lee. That was the look of someone who took what he wanted. It would be infuriating if Neji had not witnessed Gaara's near death experience and realized that Lee was right about him.

"Where is Gai sensei, you said he was looking for me?" Lee reminded him.

"Oh, right. He said he wanted to meet you for more sparring, but I guess he forgot..." Neji lied.

Neji had gone to find Lee to get some help with his situation. Neji needed a good slap in the face, someone to tell him to think this through clearly. Now he was seeing a parallel situation and another person drowning in a forbidden relationship. Neji was doomed.

They went their separate ways then, and Neji wandered over to the Hokage's offices to see which teams had returned. Neji saw that the teams had all returned to the village except for Genma's and a feeling of certain anxiety swept over him. Neji knew that something had happened to Genma, and there was nothing he could do but wait.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Instinct Chapter 12

by Chezaswulf

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's note: edited

props to maldorer for writing the amazing fic called Diplomatic relations which inspired me in this fic... Read it if u like lee and gaara...

That morning Neji went to visit his uncle in hopes that the family elders had let go of their grand marriage plans. He discovered that they hadn't, but had moved on to a different target. They were beginning to zero in on Hinata. Neji felt a stab of pity for her, knowing how meek she was. The likelyhood of her refusing was not high. The old fools had nothing better to do so Neji ignored them, hoping they would not target him again.

His uncle Hiashi was pleased to see him, and they spoke about the politics as usual. Then they did some warmups and a practice bout. Neji was almost Hiashi's equal at the Hyuga techniques. It was strange to feel himself improving slowly over time.

"I heard all of the teams have returned safely. You were waiting for them weren't you?"

"Yes," Neji said slowly.

He had forgotten that morning for the first time in six days that he was waiting and suddenly Genma was home.

"Are they... Alright?" Neji asked.

"A few injuries. I think one was in serious condition, but Hokage sama is on it. Neji where are you going?"

"Sorry uncle I have to go," Neji said as he walked out.

Neji got to the medical center and found Genma's friends waiting in the hall. They were very serious, and not talking much. Aoba looked over when Neji approached and nodded at him. The grim expression he wore made Neji nervous.

Neji was too keyed up to speak, but strode up to the door of the operation room and peered into the small window. The Hokage and Sakura were hovering over Genma, their hands alight with healing energy. This seemed to go on and on, and Neji began to pace the hall between Genma's companions, ignoring their presence. Neji finally put himself into a chair and into a light meditation to focus his mind and concentrate on staying calm. He hadn't even really confirmed with Genma what this relationship between them was. Genma flirted with beautiful women and then said he loved Neji when he was drunk. Could he really trust that kind of admission?

It made for a very confusing feeling, like Neji was almost jealous, but he was trying to think everything through rationally. Genma was at least five years older than Neji and was obviously interested in him. They were compatible in the physical sense. The kiss had been chaste but sweet, making his heart race.

Neji was not a prude though he did take things very seriously, and now that he was worried about Genma, he was feeling a little desperate and out of sorts. He wanted to know that everything was going to be alright. Yet he knew better than to interrupt the healing process once it was started.

Neji fell asleep sitting up while waiting. When he woke up there was nobody around and Neji peeked into the room again to find Genma alone. His chest was moving and that was very good. Neji looked around and then pushed the door open. The room was empty other than Genma, and Neji approached with silent steps.

The feeling he had been holding back swept over him in a rush and his eyes filled and blurred. He knelt beside Genma and held his hand. His tears fell onto Genma's hand but Neji didn't pull back. The tidal wave of fear was crashing and he was being swept away. Finally he was sobbing over Genma like a child, and was glad nobody was there to see him.

"I can't do this," Neji said, suddenly. "I can't."

Neji scraped back in his chair, and escaped the room. He should have taken the engagement, he realized. It would have been safe, easy. Just a contract like any kind of job he had done for the village. He wasn't fit for this kind of relationship, whatever it was and Genma had no idea what it was doing to him. It was madness and he wanted out. As he rushed away he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching his progress.

Neji went home but couldn't sleep. Genma was fine, so why was his heart still going faster and faster, unable to calm down? He was wide awake and nervous, mind jumping from one memory to the next, analyzing everything that had happened between them.

The one person he wanted to talk to, that he knew could help him, was no longer in Konoha. It was just such bad timing. Lee had gone to the Sand that week, trying to establish himself there and learn from the superior from Leaf who was retiring after he trained Lee. Neji didn't know what to do. He kept thinking back at how he had just thrown himself into Genma's bed and kissed him without thinking of the consequences. Without considering how serious a step it was. Now he was being torn apart and he didn't understand why. He had never left himself so open to an attack, and this wasn't a normal wound.

Neji grabbed his travel kit and bag and headed out, leaving a note to his mother before opening the door. She was used to his coming and going and had her own group of ninja mothers she now could talk to. They were always having meetings and bragging. He was ashamed to face her.

Then he did something he usually avoided.

The house was big but not as big as Neji's and he scoped it out carefully to decide how best to approach. When he found the window he suspected was the one, Neji slowly crept inside, taking care not to make a sound. Then he froze, and sensing a menacing aura he waited a moment.

"Gai sensei?" Neji said, hurriedly. He didn't want to fight his teacher in the dark and hurt him somehow. That wouldn't help him with his situation.

"Neji kun? What's wrong?" Gai said, turning on the light.

The room was neater than Neji expected, and Gai was getting up out of bed. To Neji's dismay he saw an outline of somebody else in the bed, but couldn't see their face. Neji felt his face heat up, and he turned away abruptly.

A hand grabbed his arm before he could go back out the window and Gai led him out of the room. They went to the kitchen, and sat while Neji worked out what to say. How to explain that he was having a problem that he couldn't figure out? That he was going to hurt someone if he stayed here, possibly someone important to the Hokage. It was so hard to get it out that finally Gai turned away and made some tea, busying himself with the task.

"Sorry to come so late," Neji said.

"I was a bit surprised to have someone creep into my room so late," Gai said smiling back at him.

"Gai sensei, I need to get out of Konoha," Neji said.

"Does this have anything to do with the latest mission group returning?" Gai asked.

"I- no! I just..." Neji sputtered, and fell silent.

How much did Gai know? He felt totally defeated, and wondered if everyone knew about his situation.

"Lee is in Sand but he is working on repairing the Leaf embassy there. It is a big job for one person and he refuses help from anybody in Sand. I think it would be beneficial if you went to assist him," Gai said.

"Thank you, sensei," Neji nodded, standing.

"Sit down and finish your tea. I'm not finished," said Gai, sternly.

Gai rarely used that tone with Neji, who had always been slightly standoffish with him. It was his unconscious response to an adult who had power over him, and Gai had always been sensitive to that. Neji had not needed much training or support from Gai. Or so he told himself then. He was an adult now, but his behavior was erratic. This was an emergency and Gai had noticed his twitchy behavior and red eyes.

"I am doing this for you, so you can go and think. Talk to Lee, and figure it out. But you have to come back and work things out, because that is what men do. I expect you to face your problems as a young man in the prime of his youth!" Gai smiled to soften the lecture.

Neji nodded silently, unable to meet Gai's eyes. He didn't know if he could do that, or if he would want to come back. It was too near to him then.

He sipped the tea carefully and swallowed. Gai had some sort of paternal instinct when it came to Neji despite Neji's cool resistance. Gai seemed to think Neji needed him. At one time he would have denied this, but he knew that Gai had been there at a time when he had no male family close to him that could guide him. He had somehow thought that Lee needed Gai more than he did, but now he knew this was false. Maybe he had resented their closeness on some level. Now that Lee was gone Neji understood.

Neji felt eager to leave, his mind full of too much emotion and not enough clarity. He was desperate to escape. Gai was studying him closely and Neji finished his tea quickly, almost spilling it in his rush to get away. Gai slid an envelope over to him.

"What's this?" Neji asked.

"Just something for you and Lee. Go on, go," Gai stood. "I will inform the Hokage of your decision."

"Thank you, sensei," Neji said, trying to muster all of his respect and appreciation into his words as he could. He didn't think he had ever said that to Gai before.

Gai laughed boisterously and rushed him out as if Neji were being silly. The hitch in his voice gave away how touched the man was but Neji tried to ignore it. Instead Neji went out the front door this time, still wondering what he was going to do and who it was Gai was sharing a bed with. The thought was quite alarming and not a little disturbing. He managed to forget about it by the time he left Konoha.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Instinct Chapter 13

by Chezaswulf

Author's Note: Sorry my fic has needed so much revision. I am seriously proud of this story and I fixed all the plot holes that were gaping there for so long. Thanks for those of you who are still sticking with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Gaara was not thrilled to see Neji on his home turf. It was obvious to anybody who saw the gleam in his green eyes. Neji kept himself calm and collected, knowing Gai had sent a letter ahead of him to let Sand know of his arrival. Still, the way Gaara stared Neji down was unpleasant. Neji wisely stopped trying to warn Gaara off Lee and focused on helping rebuild Leaf's diplomat offices.

"Here's the office, and that building is the apartment. You have a room on my floor and everything..." Lee rambled.

"Thanks," Neji said, looking around feverishly.

"Get some rest. Tomorrow we build!"

Lee seemed more charismatic than usual, in his element. The man had friends already in Sand and was helping everyone do everything. Even work that wasn't his to do. Yet if Lee agreed to do it, it was his problem. The guy had more energy than he could use up anyway.

Lee was also watching Neji quietly, but never spoke up, so tried to ignore. It. Every time Neji seemed to notice, Lee would start babbling as if to have an excuse to watch him. Neji didn't want to talk and he didn't want to go back home. If he could stay in Sand forever he would. Or maybe he wanted to travel more... To the Mist or something like that. Something far.

Temari would often come to the office with paperwork or to haul Lee away to this or that meeting. She was rough, and outspoken, and a bit like one of the guys in Neji's opinion. Temari was sharp too and eyed Neji a few times, but sighed dramatically before going on her way.

Neji was too tired to care if Gaara snuck up and killed him, or if he wasn't eating as much as usual. He was there to forget but he couldn't seem to do it. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the same issues there. His mind was stuck like an itch that he couldn't quite reach. It was maddening.

The work kept his mind off of everything while he hammered and lifted. Lee would come and go, helping one minute then called away the next.

"I brought you some fruit," Temari said stiffly.

"Why?"

"Excuse me?" Temari snorted.

"...Thank you," Neji said.

"You're welcome," Temari shrugged and put it down. "So, are you here to bring Lee back to Leaf?"

"What? No," Neji shook his head.

"That's what Gaara thinks," Temari said.

"Well, he's wrong. Lee is my friend and this is where he needs to be. It's his job. Why do you ask?"

"You just seemed a bit touchy when Gaara is near Lee," Temari glanced at him.

"Well he did almost kill Lee. Or am I the only one who remembers that?" Neji said.

"No, but..."

"Look, you can tell Gaara that I am just here for a brief time. Alright?" Neji snapped.

"Why don't you tell him since you're here in Sand? He is capable of conversing you know," Temari got up, taking her tray with her.

"Then why are you here?" Neji asked the door as she shut it. What a confrontational woman, Neji thought.

The next day Neji was working on the roof, his hair in a braid down his back. He wore sand robes over light clothes and was sweating profusely. The wind swept sand into his every orifice and he spat it back out. Lee had been up all night doing paper work and was sleeping.

There was a sound and Neji jumped, and struck. Attack first, question later, as Gai would say. He killed the man, who flopped down onto the roof bonelessly. Then Neji went close enough to see that it wasn't a man, but a puppet.

"May I help you Kankuro?" Neji asked irritably.

"If you have time," the other man said, appearing before him when Neji straightened.

Neji stalled, but it was too late; the people of the Sand took things literally.

That was how Neji ended up in the Sand Chunin School for ninja doing a demonstration for the young Sand nins.

"Hyuga Neji is going to demonstrate for you how deadly the Leaf Village can be," Kankuro said.

Neji was taller than their usual teacher, a Chunin level man with a mean glare. Sand sure was hard, even the students looked like they were as weather beaten as the rest. It was eerie to be watched in such silence. Neji toned down his moves to explain them, then sped up to give them an idea of the reality. He didn't move at his fastest speed, of course.

"This is the byakugan," Neji explained, using concentration and chi to demonstrate.

Kankuro was there, explaining Neji's chunin exam in gruesome detail and some of their initial skepticism about the Leaf's weak fighters had immediately left the faces around him. Neji had annihilated his own cousin, a relative with the same fighting style. Of course that was nothing compared to Gaara but they looked impressed anyway. It was almost enjoyable to teach them, and as a guest he couldn't refuse.

But when a child dared throw a kunai at him as he turned to leave, Neji didn't hold back. Much. The boy was bigger than the others. He was obviously the leader of that class, and a bully. Neji sliced the hair off his eyebrow when he snapped the kunai back at the boy. It flew past the child's head and hit the wall and was still vibrating with the force of the throw. Neji didn't even turn around when the boy cried out.

"Raiya, I warned you once already before this lesson!" The teacher lit into him. "That was a jounin, and a foreign diplomatic guest."

Kankuro tried to apologize as they left but Neji laughed.

"If I wasn't prepared for that I wouldn't be a ninja."

"True," Kankuro chuckled.

The sun was blistering as they walked, and Neji kept his movements to a minimum. The dry air choked him, and he felt heavier. Kankuro followed him back.

"Are you here to take Lee back?" Kankuro asked, his eyes boring into Neji's.

"As I told Temari, I am not taking Lee anywhere. I just needed... I will be leaving shortly," Neji explained.

"Oh, I see. I didn't mean to nag, I just wondered. Gaara is different around Lee, better somehow. It's just nice to see him getting along with someone that is a real person..." Kankuro went pale at his own words. "Forget it."

"Lee is happier here, too," Neji admitted. It was regretful, but Lee had his own destiny in the stars. Neji had to find his, alone.

Kankuro looked satisfied, and Neji wondered if the job of teaching was just an excuse to get Neji to open up. Tamari was more direct.

Neji wondered if he could stay here in the awful heat for long without drying up and blowing away in the wind. He was parched, and exhausted by the challenge of capturing the interest of children.

When he went to his guest room, he discovered Gaara of the Sand inside. Perched on Neji's windowsill, Gaara looked very young. The difference in him was startling. His eyes were deep and full of emotion. Or more than before. Gaara was very tan, and very heavily clothed and Neji perspired at the sight.

"Let me guess. You want to know if I am going to take Lee back to Leaf?" Neji asked.

"Why would I say that?"

"Am I wrong?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Gaara said, glancing out the window.

"Why are you in my room then?"

"I am welcoming you to Sand. I have been busy the last few days," Gaara said.

True to his word there was a small welcome care package on Neji's dresser. It included water, and more fruit. The threatening glint was still in Gaara's eyes.

"Listen for the sand storm alarm. Don't leave the city if you hear it."

"Gaara," Neji said, before the other man could leave. "Please take good care of Lee. He's my best friend."

Gaara looked at him for a long moment and then grinned. His expression softened and he relaxed slightly.

"He is worried about you," Gaara pointed out, watching Neji with those fathomless eyes.

Neji stiffened but tried to keep his face a mask, emotionless and peaceful.

"He shouldn't be," Neji said.

"Talk to him," Gaara replied, much to Neji's surprise.

Before Neji could react Gaara turned and disappeared from the windowsill. What an odd day. If he had one more unexpected visitor he would run screaming into the night. He settled down to meditate, hoping his mind would clear and the answer would come to him.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Instinct chapter 14

by Chezaswulf

disclaimer: its not mine.

Note: im tired.

Lee was impossible to find the next day, when Neji had finally 'gotten his balls back' as Temari put it. Neji went everywhere, from the cafes to the office, and could not track him. Finally Neji took a chance, on pure hunch, and went to check with Gaara. He was about to knock when the door opened a crack and then fell partly shut. Neji grabbed the knob thoughtlessly and opened the door.

Lee was leaning toward Gaara, his body pressed against him. From what Neji could see Lee initiated the contact, pulling Gaara in closer. Neji let the door fall shut again and leaned on the wall in shock. Knowing the truth was one thing, seeing it quite another. He wasn't sure if he should go, or just die on the spot. He was just swaying forward when Lee stepped out into the hall and shut the door.

"Neji!" Lee squawked.

"Lee, I didn't mean to, I mean," going red, Neji stopped.

Lee rushed off down the hall, head half down, face bright red as well. Neji followed at a short way back, trying to be sensitive but not too distant. The green uniform was covered in tan robes, the leaf headband held loosely in one hand, and suddenly Lee looked unrecognizable. His hair looked mussed, out of character, and his eyes were mostly closed. The look on his face was vulnerability mingled with happiness. Neji looked at his friend in wonder, then smiled softly.

"Let's get food," Neji said.

Lee tilted his head, then shrugged. They turned the corner and Lee led the way to a small cafe.

"I wanted to tell you, stay as long as you need. My room is your room," Lee chatted happily.

"Is that not because you're never in your room?" Neji muttered to himself.

Lee laughed, and shrugged calmly. Many people greeted him as they passed, but Neji watched his friend. Lee was glowing in an oddly attractive way, and Neji had to pinch himself under the table.

"Lee, I have something I wanted to ask you about. But now that I'm here it seems you have your own problems..." Neji bit his lip.

Neji's hair was so long now he had it tied up at his neck and again between his shoulder blades. The people of the sand watched him like he was an exotic animal. Perhaps to them he was, being he always took off his long sand robes because of the heat. His hair was like Lee's but ten times longer, and he was much more stern and silent than Lee ever was. His blue eyes must have seemed strange to them too. He shifted, uncomfortable with all the attention his foreignness had acquired. Even his clothes stood out. It was distracting and annoying, and Neji ignored two young women who were openly staring.

"Neji is this about Genma san?" Lee asked suddenly.

"I... how did you know?" Neji asked, sputtering.

"He seems to have had an effect on you... But I just wondered if you're really happy?" Lee asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Neji sighed. "He's nice to me, I just don't know if I can give him what he wants..."

"Like what? Sex?"

Neji spurted tea everywhere, shocked to hear Lee of all people say that. Lee always had this innocent expression on that made him seem so pure. Neji gaped at him, trying not to imagine Lee and Gaara together.

"You and Gaara?" Neji dared ask.

Lee turned red, then nodded once.

"Oh!" Neji slumped down in his chair, trying to keep his face clear of emotion.

"I love him," Lee said, looking determined and slightly defiant.

Neji just nodded, rendered speechless by Lee's confidence. Lee was not afraid to take what he wanted, and Neji respected that.

"So what happened to Genma san?" Lee asked.

"He got hurt..." Neji shifted. He scratched his head, thinking back to that horrible scene in the hospital.

"Oh. Is he ok?" Lee asked.

"I don't know," Neji said softly.

Lee didn't speak for a long time and when Neji finally chanced a look at him, Lee was smiling sadly.

"Are you ok?" Lee asked.

"No, not really," Neji shrugged, fiddling with his chopsticks.

"Neji, he's going to be alright," Lee said.

Neji shook his head. "You don't know that."

"He's stronger than you give him credit for, I think," Lee said.

Neji sat quietly for a while, and Lee was silent, waiting.

"What if this time he's ok, but next time he's not? I don't know if I can do this, Lee," Neji said.

"That's up to you, Neji," Lee said, finally.

Neji looked up at Lee who nodded with an understanding smile.

Neji sighed and continued eating once again having been surpassed by Lee without expecting it. He had to think some more by himself before deciding what to do.

Lee didn't push Neji any more but they both left with a mutual understanding that they had reached the land of too much information. It was a no man's land for them so they swiftly moved back to the safety zone. Lee decided to give him a tour of his favorite spots in Sand and Neji bought some scarves for his mother and some snacks for Guy sensei.

"Lee, thanks for your help today. I think it's time I got home," Neji said.

Lee who seemed unsurprised by this revelation, just shrugged.

"Come visit me again, Neji," Lee said, slapping Neji on the back.

"Listen, Lee. If you need someone to talk to, or visit or mail, I'll be there." Neji didn't face Lee when he said it, because he wanted to hide the blush. Mushy talk like this was so hard for Neji.

"Thanks! You too, write to me. Goodbye Neji-kun! Give my regards to Gai sensei! Take care!" Lee was so safe to be kind to, he always gave so much. Lee left the Sand village without looking back.

Neji was just hoping he wasn't too late.

End


End file.
